Ikazuchi
by ElemenTalia
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! AU HPNaruto xover. Please stop sending me requests to continue the story. I am only keeping this story up as a way to show the change in my writing over time. Message me if you are interested in adopting it.
1. The Life

Ikazuchi Chapter 1 

Disclaimer- I swear, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, J.K. Rowling, and some guy that writes awesome anime. goes off into a corner and cries

Also, the first few chapters actually are based on an abandoned work of Renegade Pot Smoker. I saw that it was abandoned, and have since then adopted it.

It was a peaceful night in Godric's Hallow, nothing was amiss, and children had finished trick or treating mere hours before. But around midnight, a darkened figure detached itself from the shadows of the nearby woods, an act which would cause him to unknowingly start his own downfall. The figure calmly, almost leisurely, glided down the street, a blackened cloak, which seemed to suck in the light, fluttering around him. His destination? A soon to be demolished home; the home of one Lily, James, and Arianna Potter. The figure? A humanoid monster, once a human wizard, name Lord Voldemort

The Dark Lord finally slowed down to a halt in front of a large two story cottage. He shivered in anticipation of his dark plans, and inside his hood, crimson eyes flashed in a twisted sort of joy. After all, what is more evil, then the taking of a life of an innocent, one year old child? A silent, cold laugh escaped snake-like lips. What fun. And the girl's parents, so goody-two-shoes, so happy, so on the Light side. They had been nothing but an annoying thorn since they entered the magical world. Now he would finally be rid of them and their little abomination of a child. Heh. A child destined to defeat him? No half-baked prophecy from an insane squib could mean anything to him. After all, he was the Dark Lord, the Lord over Darkness, and the one, who he though, was destined to rule the world. Feh. No prophecy could stop one as powerful as himself. Nothing could.

He silently unlocked the gate leading to the front door, and glided forward. He paused again at the door, as a cold smirk adorned his face. Nothing would stop him now. Lord Voldemort was here. "Reducto." His eyes flashed as he whispered the silent word, and blew apart the mahogany doorframe. He laughed, almost wildly as he saw a handsome man with piercing hazel eyes panic and scream out,

"Lily, take Arianna and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" An evil laugh filled the room as Voldemort smoothly lifted up his own wand. He gave another nasty chuckle. "You know James," he hissed darkly. "You could have been great. You could have been my right hand, and my highest servant, had you just given in to me." Another chuckle. "A pity. Such a waste. Avada Kedavra." The face of the man, James, froze in anger and pain, as his body fell to the floor, lifeless.

Voldemort smirked again, and leisurely walked past the body. He looked upon the corpse's terrified face again with mixed glee and disgust. "Such a waste" he murmured again. He turned and slinked up the stairs and walked to the end of the hallway.

On the other side of the door, Lily heard her husbands shout. "No…" She whispered. "No!" She turned around and grabbed her daughter swiftly. She turned swiftly, and fell to the ground as a crack rang through the air. "A anti-apparation field! Who could- Peter! How could he!" The little baby in her arms started to whimper slightly, and she quickly turned her attention to the toddler. "Mommy's sorry baby, mommy's so sorry…" She looked up at the door in worry. How long until death arrived… "No! I cannot think like that! I will not allow him to hurt my baby!" She scanned her memory for spell that she could use in defending her son. Nothing… She squeezed her eyes shut, and growled slightly. "Nothing is not good enough! What could." She froze as a whispered breeze flowed across her memory, a half-forgotten song that her mother had sung to her as a child.

Hush little infant, stay your cry's,  
Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby.  
Of meadows in spring, and flowers that bloom,  
Momma's gonna tell you a story or two.  
Hush little infant, hear this song,  
A tale to protect, and a song that was sung.  
A land far away, in a world not of our's,  
Was born a wee infant, with eyes much like thy's,  
Stifle thy cry's, and remember to grow,  
Strong, and proud, and wise and bold!  
Hush little infant, I'll always be there,  
Blood protects their own; and you I bare…

"Blood…" Lily whispered softly. "Blood protects their own…" Words seemed to flow through her mind, most flowing language, but a few of the words she could understand. Her face hardened; she had to.

She placed the toddler in his cradle, and, using her wand, chalked intricate markings into the floor around the baby. She started to whisper quickly, taking care to pronounce her words. "Vita Parumper Vita.." Unspoken words seemed to hang in the air. Life for a life….

Lily spoke again, her sweet voice coated in worry, as she changed her wand into a black handled athame. "Cruor Pro Meus Cruor…" Blood for my blood… Lily slit her palm, and used it to add more markings to the circle.

She once again spoke in a haunting voice "Salus Parumper Parvulus…" Safety for my child…. She bowed her head, almost as if in prayer, with her hands clasped in front. The circled glowed, unseen by all except the maker, and the one it was made for. Little Arianna looked around curiously.

The door blasted open, and Lily flipped around to see a cloaked figure. Voldemort… She swallowed a gasp. She couldn't make any sound, other then the actual chants, for the ritual to work.

Voldemort cackled at the fear on the read-head women's face.

The women stayed silent, her tearful eyes silently pleading with him, her crimson hair streaming down her back in waves.

He frowned in slight confusion, yet he quickly shrugged it off. "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!." Voldemort said in a cold voice. Still the women stood her ground in front her child., and actually seemed to be whispering something. His eyes widened in fear and rage as her voice drifted over to him.

"... Ianua superum." Door of the Gods.

"Fool!" He raged. His plans! "Avada Kedavra." He swiftly turned to the confused child in anger. "Avada Kedavra!"

Arianna watched in confusion. Why wasn't mommy moving? She looked at the figure who seemed to ooze an evilness, and watched in confusion as a green light sped towards him. She tilted his head to the side, as the circle of lights brightened, and became blinding.

Voldemort's eyes widened. "A circle…. No!" He watched, frozen, as a shimmering silver barrier snapped into existence, blocking most of the curse. A green sliver managed to worm its way through the shield, and slammed into the toddlers forehead, engraving a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

As if in slow motion, Voldemort watched in horror as the remainder of the spell rebounded of the shield and streamed towards the original caster. He screeched, an unearthly, echoing sound, as he was hit with his own spell, his last sight, the picture of a little year old girl with glowing Avada Kedara green eyes, and a shimmering lightning bolt scar.

Not a second later after the defeat of the Dark Lord, the child was sucked into a Vortex that appeared beneath him. Not even a half an hour after the occurrence, all that a certain gruff and gentle gamekeeper would be able to find, was the dead bodies of Lily and James Potter, a pile of ashes, and a burn mark of an intricate circle with fading strands silver above it.


	2. The Renewel

Ikazuchi Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I swear, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, J.K. Rowling, and some guy that writes awesome anime. goes off into a corner and cries

Also, the first few chapters actually are based on an abandoned work of Renegade Pot Smoker. I saw that it was abandoned, and have since then adopted it.

Hyuuga Hiashi was not considered a compassionate man by most. Most actually thought he had no emotions, in fact just about the only person that did believe he had any, was his wife Hana. Because of this, no one would expect Hiashi to even bat an eyelash when he saw a summoning circle appear on the ground in front of him. He didn't. He raised an eyebrow instead.

flashback  
Hiashi was walking though the famous Hyuuga compound gardens, when suddenly there appeared a flash of bright light, temporarily blinding the Byakugan user. Instinctively, he fell back into the Hyuuga family style, the Jyuuken, prepared to fight at a moment's notice. He stood silently, waiting for the dots to dissapear from his sight, when he saw a silver summoning circle appear on the ground. His eyes, still blinking dots from his sight, widened in shock. A summoning circle?

He jumped back as there was another flash of light, and an intense light, and flashed his chakra. He waited patiently, ready to fight at a moments notice, when he suddenly heard a baby's cry.

Now able to see, Hiashi's stance fell in shock. "What in the…? A baby?" Cautiously he stepped forward, and picked up the baby, still in slight shock. The baby yawned, as it slowly woke up, and looked up at him in confusion. Hiashi's eyes met the little girl's, and he started drowning in the infants depth. "So pure…." He murmured slightly. His eyes had glimpsed the scar earlier, but he had never really noticed the evil originating from it. "So pure, even when touched by such evil…. Are you Chosen by the Gods child?"

"Hiashi-sama!!!"

Hiashi twitched in surprise, before silently sighing. "Fox-san, Cat-san…. A bit late, aren't you?" Hiashi smirked as he saw the blushes on their faces with his Byakugan.

Cat, a male, quietly said, "I apologize Hiashi-sama for our tardiness. However, we must know-"  
Fox, obviously a female with her voice and figure, interrupted. "Hiashi-sama, what happened?! We felt the Chakra spike, and only just got here."

Hiashi's lips twitched slightly in amusement, leaving the two Anbu gaping. "This happened." He lifted his arms slightly, so that the two could see that the baby in his arms. "I was walking when a summoning circle appeared in front of me. It appears that the child was the summon." He easily cradled the baby with an elegant hand, and pointed to a mark on the girl's forehead. "From what I can guess with this scar, somebody as evil as Orochimaru, or the snake himself, tried to kill the girl and her parents, and her parents, at least one of them a seal master, sent her somewhere." He nodded to the seal. "From the seal, it appears as if there was no real destination." He fell silent, waiting patiently for the Anbu's reaction. He was not disappointed. He was not prepared.

"HOW CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at the widdle baby! Squeeeeeeeee!"

Hiashi blinked down at his empty arms, as Fox squished, hugged, squealed over, and in essence suffocated, the little baby girl.

"Can I keep her Cat? She's so cute! Oh think of how cute a family we'd be! You're so cute, yes you are! Yes you are! I'll teach you everything I know! I'll teach you how to throw a shurikan, and how to-"

"Fox!" Fox stopped, and blinked slightly.

Her voice became dangerous. "Yeeeeeeeees, Cat? Is there something you wanted?" I'd hate for you to have interrupted me, remained unsaid.

Cat looked into the eyes of his partner, and instantly lost his nerve. "Er… Er… I-I-I mean….."

Hiashi rescued the terrified Anbu. Men must stick together after all. "What Cat means, Fox, is that I need the child to bring to the Hokage, to report this event." He paused. "Also…. I do not believe that she can breath."

Fox looked down to find a nearly unconscious infant. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, soooo sorry!!!!!!!!"

Hiashi sweatdropped as he took the baby back from her. This was the Anbu? They were all doomed….

End flashback

So now….

Hiashi strode quickly into the Main building of Konoha, where the Hokages office was located; his face a mask of irritation. Fox, thankfully, went to gather the Hokage, unfortunately, that left Cat to trot behind Hiashi's heels. Hiashi growled slightly. It was more then just slightly annoying.

Hiashi finally arrived at the Hokage's office, and was finally able to loose the Anbu. He sighed in slight relief. Peace…

Crash!!!

Or not.

"Good evening Yondaime-sama. How is your wife?" Hiashi asked politely to the tall blond figure, crumpled against the door.

"Mph Megrph, Mymph!"

Hiashi sighed again. Why him? 'I apologize Yondaime-sama, I cannot understand you."

The Yondaime, also known as Kazama Arashi, finally managed to peel his face off the door. He turned a (bruised) grinning face towards the Hyuuga Clan Head, and answered cheerfully. "Good evening Hiashi! Bleh, don't be so formal, it's boring! Mizuko is doing well by the way! Of course she wouldn't agree with me, but she's tired from that three-month mission to Iwa. Anways." He picked himself up, and opened the door to his office. "Come in, come in! So, what's up?"

Hiashi raised a vaguely offended eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Arashi ignored his expression. "You know what I mean. Don't confuse yourself, I am thankful that you got me away from Mizuko, but you rarely ever come over here for any needs. The last time you needed something, I had to go over to the Hyuuga compound, and I had to literally pry it out of you, threatening D-ranks for a year. So what's so important? War? Famine? Pestilence? Iwa nins?"

Hiashi sighed for a third time. "Nothing like that, but important and odd, yes. You see, I was taking a walk in the Hyuuga Compound gardens-"

Arashi interrupted "Beautiful place, the Hyuuga family gardens… So famous too!"

"Yes, well… I was taking a walk, when a summoning circle appeared in front of me. The light and Chakra originating from it blinded me temporarily, and when I could see again, I saw this in the center." Hiashi placed the baby in Arashi's arms.

Arashi raised and eyebrow as he took the baby, and listened as Hiashi continued. "Also, I don't know if you tell, but a definitely serpentine influence attacked the baby, leaving that scar on her forehead." He pointed it out and continued with his story. "With the amount of power radiating from not only the scar, but her body, she has a lot of potential. Also, it's a slightly sentimental thing, but I have never seen eyes as green as hers…. I don't know if it would mean much, but I believe that she is Kami touched."

The Yondaime stayed silent for a few minutes as he looked at the child. "This is… disturbing and strange…. And so coincidental during a time where there are rumors of the Kyuubi's approach… I'll send some Anbu to examine the area."

Hiashi twitched slightly. "I would avoid Fox and Cat…….."

Arashi laughed. "Fox, the girly ninja, and Cat, the newest Anbu recruit, who is going over the call of duty to make an impression, and yet only leaves the thought of his clumsiness… That poor boy. No, no need to worry. Fox is actually being assigned as a border guard, and Cat is going to be trained by another Anbu."

Hiashi sighed in slight relief. Not all the Kami's were against him.

"However..." Insert twitch here. Yondaime correctly interpreted the gesture correctly. "No! It has nothing to do with the Anbu. No. I would like you to check the child over with your Byakugan. Just to make sure everything is going well of course."

His friend nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama."

Now it was Arashi's time to twitch. "Why so formal…"

Hiashi ignored his Hokage and activated his Byakugan. He looked over the child for a few minutes, before cutting off the Chakra flow. He turned to the Yondaime. "The child is physically healthy, and I actually believe that the child is a year old. Aside from the oddness of the cut on her forehead, her Chakra is entirely out of control. It's like the stabilizing of a newborn's chakra. From the Chakra coils, I believe that it will be like a newborns for several years."

Arashi nodded. "I suppose there's nothing we can do at the moment except to adopt her. I'll keep her for now, Mizuko has wanted a child for a couple of years now. I hope this will satisfy her needs for now."

Hiashi agreed softly. "I agree, old friend… Because of Hana, I entirely agree."

Arashi looked down at the baby in his arms. "Welcome to Konoha… Kiyoko…."


	3. The Fate

Ikazuchi Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I swear, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, J.K. Rowling, and some guy that writes awesome anime. goes off into a corner and cries

Also, the first few chapters actually are based on an abandoned work of Renegade Pot Smoker. I saw that it was abandoned, and have since then adopted it.

Authors Note: The next chapter should be out later today…. I've got school, so I'm not 100, But I'm pretty sure I'll get another chapter out by tonight. If not, tomorrow then.

Kakashi – age 12

Itashi – age 7

Iruka – age 11

Kiyoko– age 2

One Year After Kiyoko Came to Konoha

"Yondaime!!!!" Arashi, who had been formerly dozing, shot up like a shurikan, and looked around wildly. "Kakashi-kun, what is it? Hiashi? What did I miss?"

The young worried Jounin rookie snapped to attention behind his dog mask, the Hyuuga beside him radiating worry. "Hokage-sama! The Kyuubi has attacked!"

Arashi suddenly looked old and grumpy. "Of course he chooses to do it right when Mizuko is in labor." He sighed and stood up. "Of course there's nothing to it. We have to go to the hospital. Despite what I said earlier when we were preparing for it, I wasn't able to find an alternative then the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. We have to wait for young Naruto to be born."

There was a sudden puff of smoke, and the air cleared for the ninja's to see who had arrived. Arashi raised his eyebrows. "Fox? Kiyoko-chan? Why are you crying?"

Fox seemed to flinch at that question. She sighed sadly, but then straightened up and tried to report in an official manner. "Hokage-sama. Your son, Naruto is born. However….." The Anbu's shoulders slumped. "Mizuko-sama…. She didn't make it sir…. Naruto was born breech, so the doctor's were finished with saving him, before they realized that something was wrong with his mother…. Its just, the stress of the pregnancy, the labor, and the Kyuubi…. I'm so sorry sir…" Kiyoko let out a wail, and leapt for the man who adopted her.

Arashi closed his eyes in grief as he hugged Kiyoko close. How could this happen…. They were so happy just yesterday…..

The others in the room awkwardly seemed to wonder what to do. Hiashi hesitated. "Yondaime……"

Arashi sighed, and opened his eyes. The room flinched back at the steel in his eyes as he pressed a pressure point on Kiyoko's neck knocking the toddler unconscious. "I have no choice… I have to use the Fuuin Shiki." Depression filled the room at these words.

"Fox, go to the battlefield and tell them to stall. Kakashi, get Naruto. Hiashi, help me prepare the ritual."

Hiashi hesitated. "Hokage-sama, it may sound queer to suggest this, but…. What about Kiyoko?"

Arashi looked up in confusion. "What do you mean, old friend?"

Hiashi wet his lips. "Why not use the seal on Kiyoko."

Arashi's eyes hardened. "Absolutely-"

His friend quickly continued. "No Yondaime! Think of it like this. Kiyoko's Chakra chords are still unbalanced. If the Kyuubi were sealed in her, she would not only survive, but she would be able to draw the Kyuubi's Chakra out easier. Her body is already more mature and able to handle things, but its still young enough to be able to change. If we use the Fuuin Shiki on her, she, as the Clan Heir, would be able to protect her baby brother better, she would become an excellent ninja, and no one would have to know! They already know her personality. If it doesn't change, the villagers won't think that she is the Kyuubi reborn, because they will have already known and loved her! It'll be safer for both of them." Hiashi hesitated. "Also, remember a year ago, when I said that she could be a Kami's Chosen? What if it is for this? What if the Kyuubi was meant to be sealed in her, so that she could more easily complete her Destiny?"

The room stared at Hiashi, and the Yondaime Hokage stood with his head bowed, and sighed. "How can I argue with it said like that? If it will be safer, then yes… I suppose it must be done." He looked up at the room. "Make sure when she's older, that she knows how much I love both of them? And how I did this to protect both of them? Please?"

Kakashi stepped forward his hand across his chest in a salute. "As your student, I will do my best to make sure that she is safe, happy, and that he knows about his father." The others murmured their agreement.

Arashi sighed again, and straightened. "Then let us start. The village depends upon us." Kakashi and Fox sprang to attention, and disappeared through the window to the battlefield. "I'm so sorry Kiyoko. Please forgive when you're older?" Arashi whispered to his eldest adopted daughter and heir. "Please forgive me?"

A few hours later

Arashi stood beside Hiashi in the Hokages office. In front of them, Kiyoko was laying, whimpering slightly. Arashi looked down on her with sad eyes. She had woken up when he first started applying the markings on her body, to prepare her, and yet she had stayed silent the whole time. Arashi closed his eyes. How could it come to this? "I'm so sorry Kiyoko… I have to do this to protect both you and your little brother, and the village…. I'm so sorry…"

Hiashi set his hand upon his Hokages shoulder. "Hokage-sama…."

His friend stayed silent for a moment. "I'll name him Naruto." Hiashi blinked. "I'll name my son Naruto, as in mealstrom… And Kiyoko… I'll write a letter too… She deserves some explanations… She won't remember this at least…." He looked upon the dark head of his eldest child. "She may have been adopted from some freak accident, but she is my daughter, and I so wish that I didn't have to do this…"

Hiashi quietly comforted his Hokage. "I know…. I'll make sure to blood-adopt her into the clan afterwards… I believe if I do it before, it could stabalize her Chakra too soon."

Arashi nodded his assent, but then added something. "Do not allow the Uchiha to adopt her."

Hiashi blinked. "Why?"

"For several reason's. The first one, is that the Sharingan is slightly cursed." Arashi gave a tired smile at the look of shock in his friends eyes. "Yes, it's cursed. Only those who were born into the Kikkai Genkai can use it safely, and only the strongest." He hesitated. "And… As much as I don't want to admit it, those who can control it safely, have to have a balance…"

Hiashi's eyebrows shot up. "A mate you mean."

Arashi nodded. "Yes, a mate. Unfortunately," he grimaced, "As much as I don't want to admit it…. Have you noticed how close Itachi is to Kiyoko?"

Hiashi sighed slightly. "You poor man. A Kazama, and a Uchiha? Admittedly, she is an adopted one, but still…. This must by why you do not want the Uchiha's to adopt, is because you want the two to marry." He was obviously not asking a question.

Arashi gave a long-suffering look. "Now you know how I suffer…." He sighed slightly. "Well, as much as I would like to prolong this, our ninja do need me." He looked down at the toddler in his arms. "I'm so sorry Kiyoko…. Forgive me, one day…."

Hiashi sent a sad look to his friend. "She will Hokage-sama… One day she will."

The Yondaime sighed again, and stood up straight. "Goodbye Hiashi. May the child Hana bears bring your clan much joy." He leapt out the window, and started doing handseals. Boar, Dog, Bird, monkey, Sheep. "Kushiyose no Jutsu!"

Puff!

There was a massive puff of smoke, and seconds later, Gamabunta appeared.

"Hey Arashi! Nothing too horrible to fight?"

Arashi laughed. "Just the Kyuubi, Boss!"

A great rumbling laughter accompanied the Hokage's voice. "Only the Kyuubi, eh? Well, there's no time like the present to die!"

"For Konoha!"

Hiashi watched the figures of Gamabunta, and his Hokage, fade away towards the battlefield. "And may your children have great joy in their lives… Old Friend…."


	4. The Bonds

Ikazuchi Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I swear, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, J.K. Rowling, and some guy that writes awesome anime. goes off into a corner and cries

Kakashi – age 12

Itashi – age 7

Iruka – age 11

Kiyoko– age 2

A Few Days Later, At a Council Meeting 

"Hiashi! What you're proposing is absurd! Adopt the demon? Let it live?! We will not, – no Cannot– do that!"

"Hiashi, it's insane! That monster that you're holding killed the Yondaime!"

Hiashi glared at the two annoying pests in front of him. "I prefer to disagree with that, Danzo-san, and Koharu-san. You see, this, 'monster', as you called her, is the eldest daughter of your Yondaime Hokage, as well as the Heir to the Kazama estates. She is no demon. She is no different then before, except for the fact that she is now a hero and the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Koharu snarled slightly "That Monster killed my–"

Hiashi growled. So irritating. Like pets or bugs, but that would be an insult to the Aburame clan! "Yes Koharu! Everybody had somebody close to them die in the attack. My best friend and his wife is dead, along with many of my clan and a few of the Hyuuga Elders. We all suffered. Yet I still do not see how Kiyoko is a demon!"

Danzo seemed to snap. He toward up, and slammed his hands on to the table. "Demon lover! The demon spawn must have corrupted you!"

The council fell apart in an uproar. Voices mixed and muddled, and no one could understand anything that could be heard.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" The council fell silent as the Sandaime Hokage stood glaring, with his own hands slammed against the table. "Enough" He repeated. "We are adults and ninja's of Konoha. Act like it." He glared around the room to punctuate his sentence. Suddenly, Hiashi was reminded of why the Sandaime was chose as Hokage.

"Kiyoko is not a demon. She has not changed a bit since the demon was sealed in her. She has grown stronger, and her chakra has finally stabilized. I believe she will be a powerful addition to the shinobi ranks. Hiashi's proposal has merit. If she were adopted into at least one of the greater Konoha clans we could teach her to stay loyal to Konoha. She needs someone stable, and, as mentioned, I believe that Hiashi's proposal could be the answer to that."

Danzo glared at Sarutobi, who glared right back. "I will not allow it –"

"_**You have no choice!**__ I_ am the Sandaime Hokage, not you!" Sarutobi massaged the bridge of his nose for a second. "Because of what I have seen here, I'm issuing a new law. No one is to speak of the Kyuubi's sealing, and no one is to tell Kiyoko of the law."

Koharu snorted. "And what are you going to do if we do break the law, old man? Kill us?"

"Yes." The council's jaws dropped. "Yes, if you break the law, I will sentence you to death. Kiyoko is innocent, and a hero. She doesn't deserve the burden we are placing on her. Kiyoshi, daughter of Kazama Mizuko, and Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage, Heir to the Kazama clan, will be a protector of the village."

One of the lesser council members stood up. "I will not have a demon protecting my village!"

Sarutobi sighed. "Then you will not live here." He glared at the council member. "If you refuse to live here, because Kiyoko will indeed be the villages guardian, then you cannot live in Konoha. And since you cannot leave Konoha, being the carrier of much delicate information, then you must die. Cat!"

Cat blurred into place beside the Hokage. "Yes, Sandaime-sama!"

"Take this most important member of the Council, and please escort him to Ibiki, and tell him to meet me in the room."

"Yes sir!" Cat saluted, and grabbed the council member, disappearing with an unseen grin, and a puff of smoke.

"Now," growled Sarutobi, "Does anyone else want to say something stupid?"

There was silence, and Hiashi decided to speak. "Sarutobi-sama, about my proposal….?"

Sarutobi seemed to grow old. "Yes, of course, I forgot. Are there any clans who want to adopt, or be a part of little Kiyoko's life?"

There was silence for a second, before Kakashi, Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Nara Shikaku all stood up. Sarutobi nodded. "Good. Now everybody else, dismissed." The council stood up grumbling at the unfairness. Sarutobi watched as they all left, before he closed the door.

He nodded slightly. "Good. Now, Itachi, please come forward."

The Uchiha Jounin stepped out the shadows and nodded respectfully to the others. He spoke before the others could. "I do not share the beliefs of my father and clan. I believe that Kiyoshi-chan is no demon. I would adopt her as a sister, except for the fact that, though I may be Heir, my father is still the Clan Head, and I cannot overrule him in this." He added bitterly. "I cannot even adopt her as a sister, or a close companion." He sighed slightly. "I wished you to know where my loyalties lied, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded in thanks. "Dismissed… And… Thank you…"

The Uchiha nodded and left. There was silence

Shikaku quickly dissipated the silent tension that gathered. He sighed boredly. "So troublesome! Let's get on with this. I can't adopt her, I have a son of my own, and since Kiyoko and Naruto have to stay together, we wouldn't be able to take care of them. I just want Shikamaru-kun to be close friends with both of the children as he grows up."

Tsume laughed. "That's fine with me. I want little Kiba to have another sibling, and Shikamaru works just as well. But I'm still adopting Kiyoko anyway. Let's get on with this, old man! I've got a pup waiting at home for me."

Sarutobi smiled. "Then let's us continue in the Ceremony room. But first, Kakashi if you could get Naruto?"

The others muttered a quick, "Yes Sandaime/Sarutobi-sama", before following him to the for-mentioned room, (Hiashi, Tsume, and Itachi), leaving, (Shikaku), or, in Kakashi's case, taking a side trip to get Naruto.

A few minutes later, they arrived in a small room with candles situated throughout, and a cradle with Kiyoko in the middle. Ibiki stood in front of the cradle, and the others quickly stood in a line beside him. Sarutobi picked up a small black bone-knife, honed to perfection, and turned majestically to the others who had arrayed into a line. He quietly spoke, raising the knife with both hands, so that the others could easily see it. "Let he who wishes to adopt this child into their clan step forward."

Hiashi, the first in the line, slowly stepped forward, his head held high. "I, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Clan Head, wish to adopt this child as my eldest child. She will be loved and cherished, and will remain my firstborn even though she will not be heir. I adopt her by blood, and I adopt her by spirit. She is mine in all but birth."

Hiashi took the knife and slit his palm, before gently making a cut on Kiyoko's palm. Kiyoko stayed silent, seeming to understand the importance of the situation. The blue Chakra of Hiashi and Kiyoko's green Chakra, both flared and seemed to intertwine as the two clasped hands. Hiashi chanted. "Blood binds blood, my daughter be, two spirits call, but one shall be. Bound by blood, but free from chains, Firstborn daughter, father's pride." Hiashi looked down at the child as he let loose a small smile. "Welcome to the family, Hyuuga-Kazama Kiyoko, firstborn daughter of my soul." There was a small flash of light, and the cuts on their joined hands had vanished, leaving no trace behind that it ever existed.

Slowly, reluctantly, he passed the bone-knife back to Sarutobi, before stepping back into place beside the others. He watched Kiyoko in pride as her black hair, already soft and curly, softened even more, and became silky, and how her pale pink skin, became the pale white of the Hyuuga. He smirked as her already high cheekbone's changed structure, and heightened even more, giving her a kind of babyish aristocratic look. He started turning to gesture to Sarutobi, that his part in the ceremony was done, when he froze in shock. 'Her, her veins!' He watched as the veins surrounding her eye bulged, and her eyes went from a deep vivid green, into pupil-less emerald pools.

Kiyoshi giggled. A new game! Such fun! She could see everything around her! She played with her new ability for a few seconds, turning it on and off, before growing bored of it. She looked up. Why weren't they doing anything?

Mentally, the four others laughed at the cuteness of the baby girl in front of them. Hiashi smirked once again. She was going to be a Hyuuga prodigy, and he would be able to teach her the Jyuuken properly! She truly was his daughter.

Sarutobi gently smiled, before speaking again. "Let he who wishes to adopt the child, step forward as the one before has done."

Tsume stepped forward and gently picked up the knife. "I, Inuzuka Tsume, wish to adopt this child. As my second child, she will be loved and cherished. I adopt her by blood, and I adopt her by spirit. She is mine in all but birth." Tsume, following Hiashi's lead, slit both her palm, and Kiyoko's palm, before clasping them together, and chanting. "Like Cousins, the Wolves, Loyal, Happy, Proud and Free, New pup, adopted, now of blood. Race through forest free, as forefathers of old, Be anew, Inuzuka child." Tsume felt the cut's heal and vanish between their clasped palms. "Welcome to the family Inuzuka-Hyuuga-Kazama Kiyoko, firstborn daughter of my soul.

Tsume smiled and removed her hand, before removing a small blackwolf pup from inside her coat. She spoke calmly. "This beast I found inside the woods. As is proper for an Inuzuka, a beast-man bond must be made. Let this child's soul acknowledge the bond, and accept it." She set the wolf pup beside Kiyoko, before making some hand seals. "Inuzuka: Reikon Kemono Ken!" Inuzuka: Soul Beast Bond…. Kiyoko's green chakra surged, and seemed to bond with that of the wolf pups, before finally returning back to her body.

Tsume gasped as the black wolf pup opened her eyes. Emerald… Her eyes flicked over to Kiyoko's. A match. Tsume smirked. 'You've done it once again, old girl! A perfect soul bond! Haha! My old man would be rolling in his grave to believe that I could have done this.'

She smirked again as three delicate crimson stripes from the jaw to the cheeks appeared on Kiyoko's face, and watched as Kiyoko's eyes grew thinner, with the promise of looking feral when she grew up. Like Hiashi before her, she turned to Sarutobi, and passed the knife back, before stepping back into line.

Still moving slowly, Sarutobi turned to Ibiki, and commanded him to step forward. Ibiki stepped forward, and repeated the actions of Hiashi. In response to the new bond between them, Kiyoko's face opened, giving her the promise of growing up into an exotic and beautiful girl.

Finally, Kakashi moved forward, without Sarutobi's prompting, and placed Naruto into the cradle next to Kiyoko. Kiyoko immediately cuddled her younger brother close, and Sarutobi smiled.

"Kazame Kiyoko is dead. In her place, remains Morino-Inuzuka-Hyuuga-Kazame Kiyoko, bonded to Akina the wolf pup, Heir to the Kazama estates, sister of Kazama Naruto, and future ninja of Konoha. Welcome to your new family Kiyoko."


	5. The Demon

Ikazuchi Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I swear, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, J.K. Rowling, and some guy that writes awesome anime.

Anyway, some notes. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUUUU!!!!!! I got soooo many wonderful reviews, and so many people visited the story. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Secondly, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but that's because I just got this big essay on the Jena 6, and I have to turn it in Tuesday. I've been busy writing. Writing is fun, nice, and happy, but at the moment school is more important.

Also, I noticed that I hadn't been explaining any of the Japanese terms that I had been adding to the names of people. Well, here they are.

Chan – Little; Its usually used for little girls, close female friends, and as an insult to males.

Kun – Close male friends. You do not address females with this suffix.

Sensei – Teacher

Sama – Term of great respect

Nii-san– Older brother.

Okaa-san – Mother

Ojii-san – Grandpa; Old Man

(O)nii-san – Older Brother

(O)tou-san – Papa; Father

Otouto-san – Little Brother

Kakashi – age 18

Itashi – age 13

Iruka – age 17

Kiyoko – age 8

Naruto – age 6

Years Later, 1 year after Kiyoko became a Genin. 3 years after Orochimaru killed the Uchiha clan, except for Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi still has Mangekyo because he killed his best friend to prevent his friend from suffering a painful death.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Civilians looked up into a house in unison, before rolling their eyes and continuing. Shinobi.

Inside his apartment, where the scream had originated, Kakashi continued to sob. He stared at the pile of ashes at his knees, and glared up at the one who had committed the sin. "No…. How could you…. You… You…. You _killed them! You burned them alive, how could–_"

The perpetrator laughed. "How could I? Easily. I burnt them. I performed a few seals, spat out Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, and I burnt them. Your Icha Icha is no more." She started laughing, and the large black wolf next to her started howling in amusement.

Kakashi glared evilly, and stood up, a towering figure. "Kiyoko. Akina." Kiyoko and her loyal companion looked up and froze at the deadly look. "Run."

She screeched at jumped at the window, bounced off a few windows, and tore through the streets, grinning like a maniac, Akina at her heels. Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt Kakashi's Chakra reach dangerous levels, and yelped like a puppy. "Run Akina!!!!"

The black wolf ran harder, and started applying Chakra to her legs. "Apply Chakra! Run!" the wolf cried as she became black blur, and ran ahead of her master.

Kiyoko looked terrified. "Akina! Don't leave me behind!" she wailed. "Kakashi's gonna kill me!" She quickly threw some of her curly ebony hair out of her face, and pumped Chakra into her legs, she herself becoming a black and white blur. "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" She continued to race forward, until she was suddenly hit in the side with an orange blur. She looked down. "What the, Naruto, why did you –" She froze as she saw that Naruto had saved her from being tackled by Kakashi. She stood up and started fingering some kunai as he started to speak.

"Did you really think that you would get away with it? Did you think you could escape with _burning_ Icha Icha?"

Kiyoko seemed to ponder that for a few seconds. "Yes… Yes actually I did."

Kakashi blinked. "And what gave you the idea that I'd let you escape without a severe beat– I mean training session?"

Kiyoshi tilted her head. "That."

"Hello Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi froze before he turned around, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Hello Iruka-kun. Hello Itachi-san. Isn't it a beautiful day?" Kakashi's eyes formed crescent's as he sweatdropped heavily.

Kiyoko giggled. "Kakashi and Iruka sitting in a Mmph!" Kakashi simultaneously glared at Kiyoko, and grinned at Iruka as his hand covered her mouth.

Iruka blinked. "What did you say Kiyoko? I wasn't able to hear you–"

"Nothing! Nothing! She didn't say anything!" Kakashi now seemed to be yelping like a dog.

Itachi raised a thin eyebrow, unseen behind his weasel Anbu mask. "If it is nothing, could you please remove your hand from my betrothed?"

Kakashi and Iruka blinked in unison. "When did this happen?" Kakashi demanded.

Kiyoko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down nii-san. It happened a year or so ago, remember?" Kakashi blinked again. "I guess not. Ibiki-tou-san created the marriage agreement so that the villagers will be less likely to attack me for whatever reason they do."

Itachi mimicked Kiyoko's sigh. "Come on Kakashi, Sandaime-sama wants to talk to you and Kiyoko anyway."

Kiyoko nodded and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, isn't the Academy still in session?"

Naruto pouted. "Yes, but it's _boring_. Who wants to learn about dead conquered nations? Besides, I already know all of the stuff they're teaching me. I only need to work on my Chakra and weapons and I'll be able to graduate just fine."

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Naruto nodded exuberantly. "Alright then, if you answer the following question correctly, then you can skip classes for a week." Naruto grinned, thinking about how easy it would be. Kiyoko and everybody else hid a smirk. "How did the Sandaime Kazekage die?"

Naruto blinked. Kiyoko smirked. "I thought so. Get back to class."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

Iruka grinned at Naruto's agony. "I have to go anyway. I have to prepare for a diplomatic mission to Sand. I'll see you later, Itachi, Kiyoko, Kakashi." He waved and walked away, unaware of Kakashi's eyes following his form.

Kiyoko hid another smirk and started to sing softly. "'Kashi and Iruka, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S– Mmph!"

At the Hokage's Office

Kiyoko stared up at the Hokage. 'I knew he was old… But I didn't think that he'd gone nuts!'

"No Kiyoko, I am not insane."

The eight-year-old closed her eyes in annoyance. She finally spoke. "You expect that telling me to meditate and that all the answers will appear before my eyes, will not cause me to think that your insane!? You've lost it! You're loony! Kakashi, we need to schedule a Council meeting, the old man's gone crazy in the brain!"

Sarutobi sighed in frustration. They had been doing this for half an hour already. "Kiyoko, at least humor an old man, and meditate."

Kiyoko paused in her answer. "Fine. But Kakashi lowers my weights. I don't deserve to have fifty pounds added just because I burned his precious books. At the very least, cut the weight in half."

Sarutobi quickly nodded. "Deal. Now go to the corner and meditate!"

Kiyoko twitched, and turned to an amused Itachi. "I think he's having too much fun with this."

Itachi curled his lips in a slight show of rare humor. "Far too much."

She smiled, before sighing and sitting down into the corner. She started to meditate, and became so deep into it, that she didn't notice Itachi crouch beside her. Nor did she hear the whispered words that would change her life forever. "Sharingan."

Kiyoko blinked, jarred out of her meditation. She looked at her surroundings, before turning around. She tilted her head to the side. "What am I doing in a sewer Itachi?"

Itachi gave a slight smile. "We are in your mind, Kiyoko."

She blinked again. "I never knew my mind was so…… Nasty……"

Her betrothed chuckled softly. "Indeed." He nodded towards a door that Kiyoko had not seen. "Shall we?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Can't be any worse then staying here." She shrugged. "Besides. Hokage-jii-san obviously wanted me here for some reason." The eight-year-old nodded as if agreeing with her own statement. "Okay! Lets go!"

She grabbed Itachi's hand and merrily splashed down the long hallway.

"_Come…."_ Kiyoko stopped suddenly. She looked confused. "Itachi, did you say something?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Nevermind…." She continued on for a few steps before she heard the voice again. "_Come…" _Kiyoko stomped her foot slightly. "See? Didn't you hear it?"

Itachi looked down on her in bemusement. "I heard nothing."

Kiyoko stared at him. "Apparently it's possible to be hearing voices in your head, while you're in your head…. Lets go on."

Finally they made it to the end of the hallway. They looked at the door. "Well." Said Itachi quietly with a small bow. "Ladies first."

Kiyoko smirked. "Wouldn't that mean you went first?" Itachi's eyes widened, and Kiyoko ducked as he aimed a light blow at her head. "Sorry! Sorry!" She quickly opened the door and darted through, before stopping short. "What in the world?!!!!!!"

Itachi blurred besides her, smirking slightly. "That," He told her mockingly. "Is a giant cage."

Kiyoko shot him a flat look. "I can see that idiot. The question I meant is, what is _in_ the cage."

"_**I believe I can answer that.**_"

Kiyoko blinked, and her black curls bounced as she turned flat emerald eyes to her companion. "It's a fox."

"Yes."

"It's a giant fox."

"Yes."

"It's a giant fox with nine tails."

"Yes."

"Please tell me that the creature inside that cage that so resembles a giant nine tailed demon fox, is not the Kyuubi, and that it is _not_ inside_ my _mind."

Itachi blinked. "Very well. That creature in the cage that so resembles a giant nine tailed demon fox, is not the Kyuubi, and it is not inside your mind."

Kiyoko groaned. "It is. What did I do to deserve this?"

"_**Nothing brat. It's not what you do, but what I did."**_

Kiyoko placed her hands on her hips and glared at the Kyuubi. "So. Why are you here?"

The crimson fox tossed back its head and started to give off a type of laughing bark. "_**I like this brat! Such fire!**_" The Kyuubi looked towards Itachi. _**"Make sure you train her well! I don't want a weak container."**_

Itachi glared slightly. "Watch your mouth fox. You have no choice of your container."

The Kyuubi glared, and attempted to claw him through the bars. "_**Curse the old fool! I would crush lesser beasts for what he did to me!**_"

Kiyoko sighed. "What's going on?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You are here so that you can understand why the villagers hate you."

She tapped her chin, thinking deeply…. "……I'm not seeing it….."

Kyuubi snarled. _**Don't be a fool mortal!"**_ He was inturrupted by Kiyoko's vicious childish snarl. "Then tell me what's going on!"

The Kyuubi looked at her with a little respect. "_**Few would dare talk back to me… I like you kid."**_ He cut off her sarcastic remark. "_**But the reason you are here."**_

The Kyuubi settled down. _**"Years ago I had a mate and kits. About seven years ago I felt this great power. It put me on edge. A year later a human with a scent like snakes and a headband like what you wear killed my mate. My kits died of hunger. I became enraged. I attacked your pathetic village after following another ninja wearing your headband here. I attacked, and your pathetic father, the one who you call the Yondaime, sealed me inside your pathetic vessel." **_He snorted with disgust. _**"I believe the fool wanted you to become a hero. The fool should have known that no mortal would be able to see the difference between the Jinchuurinkii, and the Demon itself.**_"

Kiyoko's face was shaded by her hair, her lightning bolt scar, usually so prominent, was the only thing visible. She looked up in anger. "Don't talk about my Otou-sama like that!"

The fox laughed at her. "_**Try to stop me, mortal scum."**_

Kiyoko growled, and concentrated. Kyuubi laughed again before abruptly stopping. _**"What is this cursed magic?! My cage is–"**_

Kiyoko smirked. "The cage is shrinking." The cage shrunk until the Kyuubi had to crouch to avoid hitting his skull against the ceiling. "This is my mind. I control everything here. Much like Itachi's Tsukiyomi actually. You're in my mind now, and it's time to pay rent." Her high pitched childish voice was hard to respect, but her expression commanded it.

Kyuubi looked at her in respect. _**"Not many would stand up to me like that. That mortal, golden-haired scum was the last one who did…"**_ He seemed to make a decision. _**"I will give you my power when you wish it. In return you must allow me free reign at times."**_

Kiyoko glared. "No." Kyuubi looked affronted. "This is my body, this is my mind, and you are the reason the villagers have been causing me problems and hate me. It's your fault I have to many problems to begin with, so no, you get no free reign." Itachi besides her started smirking. This was enjoyable.

Kyuubi snarled at her. "**_You may have whatever I think you are worthy of having._**"

Kiyoko glared at the giant fox coldly. "We'll see what happens. We'll see." She forced herself out of her mind, and into unconsciousness, and Itachi was left standing there. He looked up at the fox.

"I pity you fox."

He received a snort in return. "_**I have no need of the pity of weakling mortals**_."

Itachi smiled. A scary sight indeed. "You may not, but I pity you still."

"_**Why, mortal scum?"**_

"Because she has suffered under the hand of the villagers. If she didn't have such an advanced healing ability, she would have died many times over. My own family tried to kill her once, hence her ability to become cold and calculating. Hence the reason why she is so mature." He smiled again. "If she dies, you die. Your souls are intertwined eternally. The Death God commanded it, and even a demon like you can't change it." He gave a negligent shrug. "Besides. This is her mind, and both myself and Ibiki-san have been teaching her mind techniques. She has total control over the manipulation of both her mind, and the minds of others through her words. SHe is a genius, and learns things at an incredible rate. She is a prodigy, and she has some strange power, not Chakra, that she has the potential to grow great in. Should you anger her, or refuse her your Chakra…." He gave a scary smirk. "I would hate to be you. She is vengeful."

He cut off the chakra to his technique and vanished, leaving the Kyuubi to stare after him in slight trepidation. He shuddered slightly. "_**Suddenly,**_" The great beast murmured, "_**I am slightly worried." **_There was more silence before he chuckled. "_**But now that I think of it, I like danger….**_" He gave a foxy smirk. "_**This could get interesting. This could get very interesting…."**_


	6. The Birthday

Ikazuchi Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I swear, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, J.K. Rowling, and some guy that writes awesome anime.

THIS STORY HAS HAD OVER 1,000 HITS!!!! Thank you, Thank you, Thank YOU!!!!! cries in joy

In all honesty, I finished the story yesterday. My mom made me go to bed before I could post.

Also, I noticed that I hadn't been explaining any of the Japanese terms that I had been adding to the names of people. Well, here they are.

Chan – Little; It's usually used for little girls, close female friends, and as an insult to males.

Kun – Close male friends. You do not address females with this suffix.

Sensei – Teacher

Sama – Term of great respect

Nii-san– Older brother.

Okaa-san – Mother

Ojii-san – Grandpa; Old Man

(O)nii-san – Older Brother

(O)tou-san – Papa; Father

Otouto-san – Little Brother

Imouto-san – Little Sister

Kakashi – age 24

Itachi – age 19

Iruka – age 23

Kiyoko – age 15

Naruto – age 12

Chapter 6

**"After Kiyoko found out about the Kyuubi, she quickly focused on training. Kakashi started training her in only chakra control and weights, and she was soon advanced enough to cause a leaf to hover above her forehead, while Kakashi threw shuriken and kunai at her. Her training with the Jyuuken and the Byakugan continued at the same quick pace. She soon completed her mastery of the Inuzuka fighting style and techniques, and was soon able to speak and understand the snarls, barks and howls of wolves and dogs. While Shikaku only trained her along with the young Shikamaru in strategy, Itachi more then made up for it. Because of his growing fondness of the child, and to spite the Uchiha clan, Itachi trained Kiyoko in his clans prized jutsu's. A few months after she mastered the last of the jutsu's, Konoha discovered the Uchiha clan's deception.**

**The Uchiha's, minus Sasuke and Itachi, had sided with Orochimaru. In hopes that Sasuke would later seek power from him, Orochimaru had ordered Shisui to henge into Itachi and slaughter the whole clan. Eagerly, the power-hungry Uchiha did so in front of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke, who had begun to hate Itachi, was placed into shock when a second Itachi appeared and started fighting the first one. There was a huge battle in which the first Itachi was killed. Upon death, the henge disappeared, and Itachi was horrified to find that he had slaughtered his best friend. Because of that emotional agony, he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan.**

**Six months after learning about the Kyuubi, Kiyoko graduated from Genin rank, to Chuunin, and was able to proudly watch her otouto's Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba, as well as her Imouto Hinata, enter the academy. A few months later she was able to watch Hana become a Jounin**

**Two and a half years after becoming Chuunin, Kiyoko became Jounin, and was able to watch Neji graduate into a Genin.**

**During her time as a Jounin, Kiyoko was able to amuse herself as Kakashi's crush on the academy teacher Iruka faded away. She was also able to amuse herself as Kakashi discovered that he was indeed straighter then an arrow and as Mitarashi Anko discovered that the young Chuunin Academy teacher was cute. It should be noted that Kiyoko laughed herself into the hospital when she saw Iruka's expression when Anko told him that she liked him, so he was now her boyfriend. After her quick stay in the hospital, she was horrified to learn that Iruka was now able to sick Anko on her whenever Kiyoko pranked, or humiliated him. Though Kiyoko was originally admitted into the hospital for not being able to breathe, she was soon readmitted into the hospital with many snakebites, bruises, broken bones, and cuts. Many of the cuts are still scarred into her skin. Kiyoko learned not to laugh at Iruka.**

**After serving a year as a Jounin, she became a Tokubetsu Jounin, and two years after that became the Anbu code-named Fox. **

**This is an exert taken from her Shinobi record. **

**D Rank – 85 C Rank – 168**

**B Rank – 112**

**A Rank – 86**

**S Rank – 97**

**Unranked – 1**

**As you can see, much has occurred during the seven years since Kiyoko learned about the Kyuubi. In fact, today, July 31, is Kiyoko's 15****th**** birthday. I'm sure she wonder's what presents, jutsu's, weapons, and such she will get from all her friends, admirers, family, fiancée, and fiancé's little brother, seeing as she already has a years supply of chocolate from admirers who can't seem to get it into their head that she is betrothed."**

Sarutobi laid down the essay he had been reading. He sighed slightly, grinning, as he remarked to the Anbu and the wolf standing (sitting) stiffly at attention in front of him, "I suppose that last part was supposed to be a hint… Fox?" From some corner of his mind, Sarutobi wondered how Fox was able to have the unmoving mask portray either amusement, or bloodlust.

Fox, or rather Kiyoko, grinned underneath her mask, the mask itself seeming to reflect her mood. The mask was made of beautiful white porcelain, and was decorated with the Konoha leaf on its forehead, three thick whiskers on both sides of its muzzle, and three delicate crimson stripes on both cheeks. Somehow, like Sarutobi thought, the grinning face of the mask was able to strike either mortal terror or amusement in the hearts of people. Again, from some corner of Sarutobi's mind, he wondered how the unyielding surface also managed to snarl, bark, howl, and grin. But we'll ignore him. Under the mask itself, she wore a soft black silk facemask, (like Kakashi), something that all active or Jounins who wanted to reinstate were forced to wear.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. Why ever would you get an idea like that?"

The black wolf gave a bark of laughter, and remarked dryly, "Such an odd thought."

Sarutobi sighed. "And I suppose you simply forgot too Akina, and did not remind Kiyoko that I wanted the essay to be from her point of view, and from her thoughts and emotions? Not from a third person's thought for a biography?"

"I was supposed to do that? Why, I never knew!" Somehow, the frozen grin on the porcelain fox's face seemed to widen, and mirrored the expression on the wolves. The Hokage shuddered. The two were identical evil twins!

Sarutobi sighed again. "I give up… Happy Birthday, Kiyoko." He reached under one of the many piles of paperwork on his desk, and dug out a neatly, though slightly squished, package. She instantly caught it, and with a few hand movements, found herself the new proud owner of a weapon-summoning scroll. Expertly, Kiyoko bit her thumb, and swiped the blood over the scrolls seal. Immediately, a large thick staff appeared in her ready hands.

She looked it over carefully, before noticing a hairline crack through the center. She furrowed her brows, before her face, still hidden by the mask, lit up. Swiftly, she twisted both sides of the staff, and two beautiful blades with flowery engravings swiveled out of both ends.

Kiyoko grinned. "Why thank you Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi rolled his eyes slightly. "I only took the design you made, fixed a few minor mistakes, and added engravings. I had Tenten's parents make it for me." He paused. "By the way, don't forget that your birthday party is at the Inuzuka compound."

Kiyoko's eyes lit up. "Of course not! I could _never_ forget my birthday parties." She and her fox mask look horrified.

The old Hokage laughed. "Now how could a horrible thought like that ever occur to me." He waved his hand in dismissal. "Get you, go and have fun."

Kiyoko laughed, and jokingly saluted. "Yes Sir!" There was a swirl of fire, and both she and Akina vanished.

Sarutobi shook his head. "Kids these days."

(Back at the Inuzuka compound)

Eighteen figures were crouched behind couches, tables, and chairs in the darkened main room of the Inuzuka compound. One of them started to grumble about the unfairness of it all.

"Ne, ne, when will she come? It's taking forever!"

Another made a hissing sound. "Shut up, baka! Do you want her to come, hear you, and ruin everything?!"

The first figure began to grumble again. "Still, it's taking forever! Do you think she got stuck on a mission?"

The calm voice of a third figure cut into the conversation. "We were assured that she would be here. Be pati- Shh!" There was silence, before the rest of the figures realized that they could hear footsteps approaching. 3… 2…. 1…. The door creaked slowly open, and the room's occupants almost forgot to breathe.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Kiyoko smiled in amusement under her mask, and pretended to be startled for the enjoyment of the younger ones. "Jeez! No need to scare me like that! Did you want to give me a heart attack?!"

The adults, (namely Tsume, Hana, Ibiki, Hiashi, Kakashi, and Itachi, Shikaku) smiled, while the younger ones, (Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hanabi) all cheered and laughed, happy that they had finally startled their Onee-san.

The children raced forward, Naruto in the head. "Happy birthday Onee-san!"

Kiyoko caught him with one hand, and with the other one, whipped off her mask and stowed it on her back. "Why thank you everyone! I was so surprised! I didn't expect this at all!" Akina gave a bark of amusement

She hid a smile as she heard Hiashi murmur to Tsume, "Especially not since Naruto has been screaming at her about it for a week."

Tsume grinned and whispered back, "Now, now, don't spoil their fun. Their pups, they don't remember anything from day to day!"

Kiyoko almost snorted in amusement, and quickly turned her attention back to the kids gathering around her. "Hello Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Naruto… Thank you so much for this! I didn't expect anything like this at all!" Five little faces beamed up at her, and it was all she could do not to melt at the cuteness. "So. What do we want to do first? Present? Or do we want to do cake?"

"Presents!"

She blinked in amusement, and Shikaku asked, "Naruto, don't you mean cake?"

Naruto's round face looked slightly confused. "Of course not."

Hana cut in. "Why do you mean that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his finger at Hana like Iruka did to an errant student. "Of course I meant presents! At my birthday, I always want to open presents first." He crinkled his nose cutely. "Besides, I want to give Kiyoko my present!"

All the females in the room gave a collective 'aww...', and promptly got sickened gestures, and a tongue stuck out at them for their efforts.

Kiyoko grinned. "Well then, I suppose we can't argue with that statement! Onward to the presents!" The crowd of children by her legs ushered her onward to the couch, where she and the adults all sat down slowly, the children and the dogs by their feet. "Okay, who's going to be first?"

Kiba shot forward, almost dislodging Akamaru from his head. "Me first! Me first!"

While Kiyoko took the present he got from somewhere, Tsume hit Kiba on the back of his head. "Behave!" She turned to the Anbu. "Ignore him. It's from all us Inuzuka's. Dogs together!"

Kiyoko quickly added, "Dogs forever!" The two Family Heads with canine partners clasped hands in a sort of gesture that involved barks, and bashed knuckles before Kiyoko turned once again to the present in her hands, and easily unwrapped it. Nestled inside the dog-patterned wrapping paper, was a spiked collar. While the outside was covered in black silk and sharp gold spikes, the inside was lined with soft black leather. There was a round clip in front, like what you would put dog tags on. She grinned, and Tsume continued talking. "It's for you. Akina already has hers. I think it'll look cool." She paused and gave an evil little laugh. "Besides, heh, the fuzzball will be furious!"

The two Inuzuka females and the Anbu shared an evil grin, before Kiyoko promptly put it on. She grinned at the feeling, before taking the next present, an envelope from Naruto. "Now lets see what we have here… Two Raman coupons, and two tickets to the next Chuunin exam!" She was slightly confused. Naruto always gave meaningful presents or cards or birthdays. One year for her birthday she had been sick with the fever. Aiming to make her laugh, he had given her around a hundred thermometers. It had worked. What had happened? "Thank you Naruto, I'm positive that I will enjoy them." She easily hid her confusion, although the others didn't hide it as well.

Kiba opened his mouth to screech at Naruto, when Naruto shyly spoke. "I… I thought that we could use those to go to the Chuunins exam and enjoy ourselves like we did when I was little. The afterwards, we could go to Ichiraku's Raman Stand and talk. The Old-Man Hokage has been sending you out a lot on missions either by yourself, with the Anbu team you're captain of, or with Itachi or Kakashi." His hands twisted the carpet slightly. "Since it's been a long time, I thought that we could eat there and talk about things that are going on."

Kiyoko's eyes softened. "I… Thank you Naruto." She grinned underneath her face mask, and pulled him into a hug. Cue the aw, 3, 2, 1...

"Awwwwwwwwwww!!!"

"Hn…. So cute, dobe."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee!"

"You whine like a girl too."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Next!"

Hiashi, ignoring the chaos that originated from the floor, spoke up. "I believe that we will go next. Sasuke wanted to get you something special, however she couldn't think of anything to give you. From a cumulative effort from Sasuke, Hinata, Hanabi, and myself–"

Hanabi immediately piped up, hugging her stuffed dog named Mokuba close. She had gotten the dog for her last birthday, and never was seen without it. "Don't forget Mokuba!"

Hiashi seemed to be praying for patience. "Yes… And Mokuba…"

Sasuke shyly chipped in when he realized that Hiashi wasn't going to continue. "Well, we went and made this for you." He slowly brought out a long package.

Kiyoko furrowed her brow. What in the world? She gently took the package, and opened. The eyes of the Inuzuka family, Kakashi, Itachi, and Kiyoko widened. "Beautiful…."

It was a painting. It was a swirling mix of the gold, yellow, pink, and crimson of summer, and it brought tears to Kiyoko's eyes. It showed three figures sitting under a Sakura tree in the middle of summer, looking out over to Konoha in a distance. Kiyoko, Itachi, and Akina. Kiyoko, dressed in a crimson kimono with phoenix's embroidered on it, sat on the lap of Itachi, who was dressed in a black hakama's, with her head on his bare chest. They leaned against the trunk of a Sakura tree, with Akina, her emerald eyes standing out against her black fur.

She nearly cried. For a second, she almost did. Gently, silently, she set the painting aside, before lounging at Sasuke, and the three Hyuuga's, enveloping them in a gigantic hug. She sniffed slightly. "It's beautiful… Thank you so much…"

There was a peaceful silence.

"Come on! You've hugged, and been mushy enough, lets get on with the party!"

The still moment was broken.

Kiyoko laughed. "Alright Tsume, I get it. So who's next?"

Ibiki, Kakashi, and the Nara males stood up, the Nara Head acting as spokesman for the group. "We are actually. We decided to do a joint gift as well… So troublesome…"

Kiyoko nearly rolled her eyes. Yes… Shikamaru did get his laziness from his father… Unfortunately, he didn't inherit his drive…. She shook the thoughts out of her head, and took the gifts. She grinned at what was inside. Inside the clumsily wrapped package, was a glass statue of a girl dancing, a soft leather diary with a blood seal closing it, two leather Kunai pouches (one white, and the other black), an envelope, and a book on torture and interrogation techniques. Grinning, she opened the Kunai pouch, and nearly dropped it in shock. "Three pronged Kunai?!" She gasped in shock.

Kakashi's visible eye went U-shaped. "Mah…. I thought it was about time you learned, and mastered your father's technique, Hiraishin. You've mastered everything else of his, so now that you are fifteen, I thought that you should finally get them. The first pouch, the white one, is the one your father made. The second one, the black one, contains thirty, while the envelope contains the original designs and seals for the Kunai themselves."

She held the Kunai close "Tou-sama…"

Kakashi continued, turning towards Naruto. "You'll get the remaining 3 of your fathers, thirty more crafted for you, and a copy of the designs and seals when you turn 15, or Jiraiya and I deem you need them. Kiyoko of course, gets the original parchment because she is the firstborn, the eldest, even if she is adopted." He turned to the rest of the children. "Unfortunately this is not something I can promise you guys. The technique is bound to the Yondaime's bloodline, and since Naruto is his son, and Kiyoko adopted by blood, only they, and their future blood, can ever use the Fourth's techniques."

There were various nods of understanding, and Naruto looked deliriously happy with the idea of having such a powerful technique. "Only three more birthdays…. _Only three more birthdays_…. Wait… Who's Jiraiya?"

Hiashi looked scandalized. "You don't know who Jiraiya is?" Naruto shook his head. "He is the Frog Sannin! One of the strongest three people in the entire Shinobi world! And, while all three originally came from Konoha, the two who hold the Toad and the Slug contract are still loyal to Konoha!"

Naruto seemed pensive for a moment. "I don't wanna be Hokage anymore."

Everyone froze in shock. Itachi, Kakashi, and Kiyoko seemed to choke on air. Finally, Ibiki managed to vocalize enough to ask the question on everybody's mind. "_**Why?!**_"

Naruto grinned foxily. "Because now I wanna be the next Toad Sannin!"

Hiashi seemed to delicately phrase his next question. "You don't want to be both?" Naruto seemed to think carefully for a moment, and was about to answer no, when Hiashi, seeing this, quickly added, "If Arashi, your father and the Yondaime, had lived long enough, he would have been both the Frog Sannin, and Hokage.

Naruto seemed to make a decision. "I'll be both then! And because of it, I'll surpass my father!"

Kiyoko and Itachi gave a quite sigh of relief. She glanced at him with the corner of her eye, and he nodded slightly in agreement at the remark that silently passed between them. Neither of them would have trusted any other Hokage then Naruto, because while Naruto wasn't the best, he outshone them all in talent and capacity.

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome… As troublesome as it is to say it, but you have to be Hokage and Sannin."

Naruto looked confused. "Why?"

Sasuke spoke up with a smirk. "Because our future careers depend upon you. We all thought you knew this. I want to be the Snake Sannin, and Head of Anbu, while Neji and Kiba all want to be Anbu Captains. Hinata and Sakura want to be the joint Head Healers, while Sakura is the Slug Sannin. Tenten wants to be Konoha's weapon specialist, Shino wants to be a poison specialist, and Shikamaru wants to be the Head Tactician. Frankly, none of us would want to be anything higher then a Jounin if anyone other then you were Hokage, because we know we can trust you."

Naruto started to get teary, and Hana interrupted. "However, that is no reason to go all mushy. Get a hold of yourself man!"

Itachi, deciding that things had taken long enough, stood up, and quickly walked forward. He handed a small velvet box to Kiyoko, and hnned. She blinked at him, before carefully opening the small box. Her eyes widened. A… ring?

It was beautiful. The gold ring was inscribed with delicate ivy, and each leaf was a small emerald. A large emerald sat in the middle, and two strands of ivy from both halves of the ring surrounded it. Inside the band, was inscribed a small fan between both Itachi's, and Kiyoko's names.

She looked up at Itachi, who smirked. "We're betrothed, but as you are now old enough to be traditionally married, I wanted to make the engagement more then just words on an official piece of paper."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she lounged towards Itachi, who, in one smooth movement, removed her silk mask and caught her in a passionate kiss. She stood there, swept away in a wave of love and passion. Her knees buckled, and Itachi held her close.

While the two stood in the center of the room, kissing, the adults watched, a little teary. After waiting patiently Ibiki and Hiashi coughed quietly. Let it not be said that they liked the sight of their adopted daughter kissing a man, even if the man was her fiancée, and even if Itachi had come to them, and asked for permission.

Suddenly, remembering where she was at, she drug herself out of the mists that Itachi's kiss had sent her to. She finally pulled away, and blushed at the sight of so many people staring at her. She looked back at Itachi, who simply stood there smirking, and holding her close. Finally, he stepped away a little, took the ring from her, and clipped it onto her collar.

She suddenly forgot her embarrassment, and raised an eyebrow. "I looked through Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Morino traditions, and found that while the Hyuuga's just wanted everything on paper, which it is, the Uchiha and Morino families only wanted the proposal to be in front of at least three witnesses. The Inuzuka families are different however." He nodded towards Tsume, indicating for her to explain it, while he led Kiyoko over to the couch, and sat close next to her.

Tsume started to speak. "Inuzuka's get their collars on their fifteenth birthdays, much like what you got today. When they were proposed to, the wedding ring was placed where the dog tags would be. At the wedding, the ring was then removed from the collar, placed onto the finger, and the collar could then be removed if the owner wished it to be removed. The difference is, Inuzuka's would be given collars with silver spokes, and upon being proposed to, would be given one with gold ones. With no ring on it, and gold spokes, the collar then identifies the women as married. If the owner still wears it, black spokes tell of the women or male being widowed." She shrugged. "Its pretty straight forward actually."

Everyone laughed slightly, before Hinata and Hana stood up to serve the cake. A few minutes into eating the cake, all the Shinobi looked up, hearing the sound of a messenger bird. They watched as an owl winged its way through the window, a piece of parchment clasped in its claws.

Hanabi looked confused, and tugged on Hiashi's yukata. "Papa, aren't messenger birds either falcons or pigeons?"

Hiashi nodded. "They are…"

Hanabi scrunched her face up. "Then why is that an owl?"

Kiyoko, Hinata, and Hiashi all narrowed their eyes, and activated their Byakugan. Kiyoko spoke. We don't know little one, but it's addressed to me." Still sitting in Itachi's lap, she held out her arm for the owl to land on. Once it landed, Itachi removed the parchment, and the group watched as the own winged away. Suddenly, all the eyes that had been watching the owl flit away were on Kiyoko.

She sweatdropped. 'Jeez' She thought… 'Just put some pressure on me will ya…'

She turned to the letter in her hand, and quickly broke the seal, opening it. She paused before beginning to read, staring at the seal. "Hey, Itachi, you're pretty good at history. Do you recognize that seal?"

Itachi turned on his Sharingan, and stared at the parchment for a few seconds. Finally he answered. "No… The seal itself holds no impact on my memory. There is nothing written about that seal, or written about that series of animals together."

Naruto jumped up. "Open it and read it already! You're taking too long!"

Everyone rolled her eyes, but all the same Kiyoko continued. She opened it and started reading aloud.

" HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY"

Naruto interrupted. "That's a weird name."

Tsume bopped him on the head. "Shut up! We want to hear!" Pouting, Naruto fell silent.

" HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that you, for reasons unknown, have not been able to get any previous Hogwarts letter. A teacher will appear in a few days time to pick you up to bring you to Diagon Alley to shop for your items. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress"

Everyone sat there for a moment before Tsume snorted aggressively. "Well Kudo's for a prank well done. Whoever sent this prank ought to be awarded."

There was a general agreement, before everybody forgot about it and continued to eat cake and talk.

That night after the party…

Kiyoko flopped onto her bed. Ibiki had finally managed to drag her away from Itachi, and had promptly tied her up, and brought her to their house. Now, she was in bed, dressed in a silky emerald gown that was a little less then modest. She giggled slightly, her hand touching her kiss-bruised lips. Her eyes grew dreamy, and she let out a sudden squeal.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ibiki thundered up the stairs and slammed open the door, Kunai in hand, preparing to fight. He blinked at the sight of a giggling teenage daughter. "What's going on?"

Kiyoko giggled again, almost drunkenly. "I'm gonna get married!"

Ibiki stared at her, before shaking his head and turning around. "What did I do in my past life to deserve this?" He stepped outside and shut the door, before he turned back slightly and grinned. "Kids these days… Must have just sunk in with the true proposal… Heh…. I try to make her girly her whole life, and only now, when I finally give up, does she finally choose to be." He shook his head and continued to bed.

Kiyoko giggled some more, and finally calmed down. Finally, she fell asleep, a soft smile on her lips, her skin glowing from the moonlight that fell from her open window. 'I'm going to get married… Itachi….'


	7. The Madness

Ikazuchi Chapter 7

Kiyoko – I own it!

Itachi – No you don't!

Kiyoko – Yes I do!

Itachi – growls No you don't!

Kiyoko – I do! I do! You can't stop me! I own it!

ElemenTalia – Stop this foolish nonsense, underlings! Kiyoko, say it!

Kiyoko – Fine. Sulks

Disclaimer- I swear, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners goes off into a corner and cries

ElemenTalia – Shrugs Mah. She'll get over it. gives a warning look She has no choice but to. I'm her creator and employer.

Kiyoko – Glares I better be paid double!

ElemenTalia – Rolls eyes Yare, yare. Get on with it.

Kiyoko – Huffs Fine!

IMPORTANT NOTE

I'M SOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Here's my story. I went and edited a story before I wrote this story. Later, I went through and simply added to it and perfected it before writing. I had no idea that I had written had the other story been the beginning instead. It was only until I got reviews that I realized that I had written it incorrectly. So here it is, corrected, and basicly rewritten. Again, thanks to those who told me the problem in reviews! Much love, ElemenTalia.

Chan – Little; It's usually used for little girls, close female friends, and as an insult to males.

Kun – Close male friends. You do not address females with this suffix.

Sensei – Teacher

Sama – Term of great respect

Nii-san– Older brother.

Okaa-san – Mother

Ojii-san – Grandpa; Old Man

Obaa-san – Grandma; Old Hag

(O)nii-san – Older Brother

(O)tou-san – Papa; Father

Otouto-san – Little Brother

Imouto-san – Little Sister

Kakashi – age 24

Itachi – age 19

Iruka – age 23

Kiyoko – age 15

Naruto – age 12

Dumbledore stared at the yelling mess in front of him. He sighed. How utterly depressing… His twinkling eyes dimmed as he thought upon events that had happened just hours before.

Flashback

Dumbledore was working on his paperwork, his eyes twinkling like no tomorrow. He gave a cheerful laugh, almost startling an already angry Fawkes. Fawkes glared at the Headmaster, before turning his back with a huff. Dumbledore's smile dimmed slightly. Fawkes had been like that for a while after Dumbledore had sent the Potter's acceptance letter with that power-enhanced owl. He had no idea why… No matter!

He ignored his loyal phoenix, and continued plotting. 'At the Dursleys, she would have been easily moldable, her innocent mind seeking for someone to release her from the horror of her family.' His eyes brightened even more. 'She survived, I know that, but she is most likely on the streets. She most likely is searching from some one to save her from the horror of life on the streets. She'll be searching for someone to trust, someone to care for.' His eyes seemed to burn with an odd light. 'And then she'll find me. I'll come and rescue her from the streets, I'll be her savior. And she'll never realize how easily I'll most her into being the lights weapon. Of course, it'll be slightly harder, as I wasn't able to put her through the trials that I had planned, but no matter! She's probably strong already from fighting off the streets. Think of how well the wizarding world will think of me, when they see me taking in their abandoned savior!'

He frowned slightly, pondering how the girl could have vanished in the first place.

Flashback (Yes, I know, a flashback within a flashback, my bad.)

Hagrid burst into the office, Dumbledore, (once again), working on the replies parents had sent to the acceptance letters.

"Dumbl'dore! Li'l Arianna is gone!"

Dumbledore looked up, his eyes burning. "What are you talking about? Is she not at Godric's Hallow?"

Great tears the size of fists fell down the half-giants face. "No! She was ne'er there! Li'l Arianna wasn't 'er, but Lily an' James were, were, dead!"

The old Headmaster stood up, and raced out his door. "Tumbles!" a small dirty house elf popped beside the running wizard, and seemed to be able to keep pace with his long strides.

"Yes, Headmaster sir! Tumbles is here! What does Headmaster sir need Tumbles for?" The high pitched grate of the house elf pierced through the old man's hearing, and he winced.

"Inform Minerva and Severus that Arianna Potter is missing from her home! Tell them to come there immediately!"

The house elf looked horrified. "Little Mistress Potter?! Tumbles will go immediately!" The elf disappeared quicker then she had popped in worry for the little Potter evident.

Vaguely, the question of why house elf's loved the Potter's so much drifted through his head, but it vanished when he was joined with the two Heads of Houses. They vanished without a word, apparating unseen into the middle of the walkway of Godric's Hallow.

The three wizards/witch raced up the walkway, and entered the house. They froze suddenly.

Minerva felt her mouth go dry. Her eyes filled with tears that she stubbornly held inside. "Ja-James…." James was sprawled up on the floor, his neck broken from hitting the couch after his cruel death.

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, and murmured a silent prayer under his breath. Finally he spoke loud enough. "It was for the greater good… I only hope that his death wasn't in vain."

Snape curled his lip. "I don't like James, but even that was a little harsh."

The old headmaster shook his head slightly. "It's all for the greater good." He looked up, and Snape sucked in a deep breath. _Those eyes…_

Minerva gasped. "Madness…." She whispered slightly, her breath a fine mist against the cold winter's air.

Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly, a cold contrast against the stark madness raging inside his ice blue eyes. "No, not madness, genius! You see, there is a prophecy, Minerva, and it prophesies that a child born of parents who had thrice defied the dark side, right at the time Arianna was born, would be able to defeat the Dark Lord." He gave a chilly smile, his gentle façade vanished. "Arianna is the child because Lily and James will be dead. She will be marked, and she will be the wizarding worlds savior."

He turned and his heel, and strolled comfortably past the body of the Potter Clan Head, as if he were simply strolling through a garden. As he vanished up the stairs, the two teachers behind him shared a look, swearing that they would protect the little girl.

There was a scream of rage, and the two raced up the stairs, before stopping short. "Lily…" Snape choked back a sob.

The beautiful redhead was dead. The girl he loved secretly for years was lying, broken like a fallen angel, protecting her charge. Her charge. Snape blinked, and turned to the crib behind her. She died for her child, so he would protect – His body froze, and his blood turned to ice. He managed to whisper in a scratched voice, the words falling like ice from his lips. "Arianna." The girl had vanished. There was a burn mark of an intricate circle in the floor, and before his eyes strands of what looked like floating liquid silver disappeared from above the burn mark.

Dumbledore seemed immune to the horror of his teachers and raged, cursing the existence of the female Potter. "Curse her! The little Delilah knew my plan, and stopped me!" He stopped. "No. Not stopped me… Little Arianna Lily Potter cannot escape her fate. She is bound by the deepest chains of magic. She must return to the magical world, and when she returns…" He gave a chilly smile, no longer looking like an angry old man, but rather as a deranged murderer. "Her power will be mine to control."

End Flashback

He sighed. A little while ago he had finally gotten that fate-filled letter. He hadn't thought it would have come to this…

Flashback

Now, five years later he had finally sent an enhanced owl in hopes that it would pass any wards that were guarding the Girl-Who-Lived. His eyes lit up as he saw the owl wing it's way back, and he snapped his fingers. "Tumbles!" The house elf popped up in front of him. "Yes Headmaster sir?"

"Go get Minerva and Severus. Tell them I've finally gotten a letter from Miss Potter."

The house elf brightened up. "Yes Headmaster sir!"

End Flashback

And now he stood in front of the yelling masses. He looked up at the furious screaming face of his Deputy Headmistress and sighed. "Minerva…"

"AND,_**YOU**_ LEFT HER WHERE EVER SHE IS, EXPECTING THAT SOME WITCH WOULD FIND HER AND TELL YOU!!! AND THEN YOU TELL ME YOU PLANNED TO KEEP HER WITH THAT MONSTER, DURSLEY HAD SHE NOT BEEN LOST!!! EVEN AFTER THE HORROR STORIES THAT _**BOTH**_ JAMES _**AND**_ LILY _**AND**_ REMUS _**AND**_ BLACK TOLD!!!"

"Minerva…"

"AND YOU LEFT WHEN I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!! HOW MUCH RUDER COULD YOU BE? I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD SOMETHING TO YOU, AND YOU GO AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS!!!"

"Minerva…"

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU SHOULD DO IT! I TOLD YOU SO, AND YOU IGNORED ME!!! I TOLD YOU SHOULD HAVE ATTEMPTED TO FIND HER!!!"

"MINERVA!!!"

Minerva blinked. She finally spoke in an icy tone. "_**What do you want.**_"

Slightly gulping at her demonic voice, (How could an old lady sound like that anyway?), Dumbledore answered her, holding up the letter in his hand. "I have her reply."

He blinked as it suddenly vanished, appearing in the hands of his Deputy Headmistress, who huddled close to Severus like two kids oohing and aahing over an odd insect that they had found. Minerva's eyes shone with happiness. "Read it! Read it!"

Looking strangely excited, Severus answered her. "No… Actually I think Albus should open it." Minerva opened her mouth to protest, and Severus interrupted her, his eyes glittering oddly. "No, no, I really think he should." Seeming to understand something in it, she nodded her head and passed the letter to the old Headmaster.

Albus gave a cheerful grin. They were finally starting to understand his power! He carefully opened the letter, an opened his mouth to read. He paused, and, noticing that it was in some foreign language, waved his wand over the scroll. He frowned noticing a few of the words had not translated, and decided that they were titles.

"I am a Shinobi of Konohagakure. I am the Chief of Konohagakure's Information Retrieval Unit, and I have the Chakra capacity a little less then that of a Kage. Should this be a joke, I will know, and you will find yourself promptly hunted down. Should this not be a joke, my charge is severally uninterested by a fool place that delivers letter's by an owl."

He blinked, they blinked, everyone blinked. "Well," demanded McGonagall. "Is there any more? Any name?"

Dumbledore blinked before answering. "There's no name, but there's this a phrase on the parchment. It say's 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Kai'"

The second he finished saying the phrase, the parchment started to glow. Immediately recognizing the fact that he should let go of the paper, he dropped the parchment, and, seconds later, a fireball the size of a large pony soared through the air, igniting Dumbledore's beard.

Immediately after the shock wore off, McGonagall and Snape were forced to smother their laughter, as they acted to save Dumbledore's beard. Leaping forward, Snape waved his wand. "Aguamenti!" A foot wide jet of raging water shot out the end of his wand, and hit his Headmaster in the face. He hid a smirk as he continued shooting out the water, even a little after the fire had been doused. Finally realizing he had to stop or his disloyalty would be found, he cut the magic, and the jet trickled away to nothingness. He almost gagged on his laughter. Dumbledore looked like an angry drowned rat with burnt fur. Hiding his amusement he asked, "Are you alright Albus?"

Snape was answered with a furious howl. "Yes, yes! Now why didn't you stop the jet earlier?"

Minerva cut in, hiding a small smile. "He couldn't. It was a magical flame that took the whole power of the jet to die away. He cut the water off as soon as he knew that the fire was doused." She gave a grandmotherly smile, and internally started to gag.

Dumbledore stared at her, before shaking his head and lifting the letter again, this time more carefully. "I give up. Now. I'm sure that whoever adopted Arianna doesn't know anything about magic, and thinks that this is a prank. We should go over there and explain the situation to them, and why they must bring Arianna back."

Snape silkily interrupted. "As I recall, Headmaster, this is partly your fault. After all, you are the one that changed the enchantment on Minerva's quill to write a different message. You demanded the girl to come and you did it in Minerva's name. I believe that is a good portion of why Potter and her guardians refuse to come."

Dumbledore frowned. "It's all for the greater good, Severus, you must remember it." He grew dark suddenly. "Don't forget your Oath to me. Do not think of doing anything detrimental to my plan."

Snape flinched slightly, and looked at Minerva with the corner of his eye. Had he switched one cruel Master for another? He looked back at the old man and nodded his head stiffly. "Very well then." _I won't personally do anything at least. A few words here and there…._

Dumbledore seemed to lighten, before nodding. "With the events of the past year, we must have the Girl-Who-Lived."

One of the pictures on the wall chirped in. "What has happened exactly, it has gone by so quickly."

The lemondrop-lover glared at the witch slightly. "You did not forget, you did not know." Once he deemed her suitably chastised, he continued. "In what would have been Arianna's first year, the Sorceror's stone would have been placed in the third corridor. I would have caused events to happen, so that Arianna realized that Quirral was in league with Voldemort, and would have defeated him by the love installed in her by her mother. I was forced to use Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger instead, and when they were knocked unconscious, I was forced to jump in."

He ignored his Deputy Headmistress's gaping expression. "In her second year, I would have manipulated events so that Arianna realized that Professor Lockheart was a fake, and where the Basilisk was. I planned to send the Sorting Hat, which contains Gryffindors Sword, (A piece of her inheritance), and Fawkes, so that she would defeat the Basilisk, destroy the diary, and stay alive. It is luck only that no one was killed because of the young Ms. Weasley's stupidity. Her brother and Ms. Granger were instead placed again as the saviors instead of Arianna.

"In her third year, she would have learned about her Godfather, Remus, Peter, and the Patronous charm. In her fourth year, I learned that Alastor was replaced by Crouch Jr., and I planned for Arianna to be in the Tournament. She would have gone through the tournament, and would have met Voldemort instead of Cedric Diggory, and her protection would have been null and void, thus setting up events for later in the next few years. It is a pity that such a promising young boy was forced to die for the greater good."

He bowed his head for a second in honor of Cedric, so he missed the look of extreme anger in the eyes of Minerva. He continued on after his pause. "We need her this year, we need the Wizarding World's Savior, and they must have her for the greater good. Aside from that, think how well the Wizarding World will receive her! Think, a savior lost somewhere, only to be found and triumphantly return to save the people in their time of darkness!"

He paused before continuing and talking about the letter. "As this has no return post, I suppose we will have to use Fawkes to get there. Fawkes, if you please?"

The Phoenix gave an unhappy squawk, and turned around, his neck stretched angrily. Dumbledore blinked. "Why not?"

The Phoenix would not even answer his bonded, and even went so far as to attempt to bite him when Dumbledore attempted to touch him. Dumbledore glared at him, and McGonagal quickly attempted to save the situation. "Please Fawkes? I miss Arianna. I want to know that she's okay…"

The Phoenix seemed to consider her request, before nodding slightly. Delicately, the old Phoenix glided to her shoulder, and chirped slightly. Minerva smiled slightly, before her eyes suddenly widened. She took a sharp intake of breath. What the! There was a soft brush on her mind that gave the impression of age and purity. There was suddenly a soft, deep trilling voice inside her occlumentic barriers_. 'Hello Young One…._'

'Fawkes?'

'_Indeed._'

'Why are you…'

'_Albus is getting old and senile. His power has corrupted him, and no matter what he says, what he does is not for the best. He wishes for more power, more popularity, and more recognition. I ignored much of it because he has been my Companion and my Bonded for the past many years, but now it has gone too far. The place we are going has much power, and I believe that he will not be happy with what he finds._' Fawkes gave a trilling song in her mind. '_Albus will find that Little Arianna Potter will not be the weapon he wished her to be._'

Minerva smiled, before she disconnected her mind with that of the ancient bird. She gently grasped Fawkes' tail feathers, along with the other two, and in a pillar of flame, disappeared.


	8. The Contract

Ikazuchi Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't want to admit it, that Harry Potter, and Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners

**THIS STORY HAS HAD OVER 6,000 HITS, 29 ALERTS, 36 FAVS, AND 26 C2'S!!!! **

I'm sorry that it has taken so long. I've had a lot of things to do lately. I wrote most of this story in two days, yesterday, and the day before that. Long breaks rock. Thanks for reading this, I promise to update as soon as I possibly can! The next chapter (The one after this in any ways), by the way, is going to be all at Konoha. I'm currently writing it. This chapter was just too long to keep the two together. We're going to have some fuuuuun!

And to answer a question that was asked of me, yes, not only do I read all the reviews I am sent, I try to reply to them, and I use them in my writing.

ALSO!!! I made Harry a girl because of one specific factor. At first she was a guy, but after I posted the first chapter I learned that with the pairing I wanted, it would be a guyxguy thing. I have nothing against gays, I just don't personally believe in it, and since I can't understand it, I can't really write it. Because of this, I was forced to change Harry's gender. Nothing against any gay people, I swear!

**IMPORTANT NEWS!!!! I AM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR!!!!**

Chan – Little; It's usually used for little girls, close female friends, and as an insult to males.

Kun – Close male friends. You do not address females with this suffix unless you are demeaning and insulting them. Thank you for this correction **Chosha Kurenai**. I literally copied it from some web page instead of taking the time to write it. Then I literally just copied it from the last chapter and so on… Thank you again!

Sensei – Teacher

Sama – Term of great respect

Nii-san– Older brother.

Okaa-san – Mother

Ojii-san – Grandpa; Old Man

Obaa-san – Grandma; Old Hag

(O)nii-san – Older Brother

(O)tou-san – Papa; Father

Otouto-san – Little Brother

Imouto-san – Little Sister

* * *

Kakashi – age 24

Itachi – age 19

Iruka – age 23

Kiyoko – age 15

Naruto – age 12

Dumbledore, Snape, and Minerva stumbled slightly as the phoenix flame that transported them to where ever they were at, dissipated. Dumbledore righted himself effortlessly, and looked up. He blinked at the sight of an old man in robes and an odd hat sitting behind the desk a few feet away. He opened his mouth to speak to man and froze as puffs of smoke filled the air. The air in his lungs escaped as he hit the ground hard, his arms held behind his back, and a knee pressing into his back.

The old Headmaster grunted slightly. "What in the world?" His face was slammed to the floor, and he turned his head to the side quickly to avoid having his nose broken. He stared into his Deputy Headmistress's face, where she was lying, frightened, but obviously handled with more consideration. Fawkes squawked in pure indignation, before he found his wings, claws, and beak bound.

Snapes voice cut through the air silkily. "So, dear Headmaster, are you going to tell them why we are here, or are we just going to lay here?"

The sarcasm went straight over the old fool's head. "Why, what a wonderful idea!" he said cheerfully. He continued. "Now, who is in charge here?"

Snape dropped his head against the floor slightly, and Minerva closed her eyes in consternation. Dumbledore continued to smile happily, even as he ignored the Potion Master's comment of, "Even _I_ could have done that…"

The man behind the desk finally spoke in English. "Am I correct in assuming that you are from the Outside?"

Minerva sighed slightly. "The Outside?" There was a loud whoosh of air as her captor pressed her more firmly into the ground. She winced, partly from the pain, and partly from the fear that her old body would never be the same.

The man at the desk said something in an obviously foreign language, and the ones holding the three Hogwarts professors hauled them to their feet. Minerva stumbled, her body clearly protesting the movement.

Snapes eyes widened. 'Japanese?'

The three captives got their first glimpse of their captors. There were five of them. One stood in a guarding position in front of the old mans desk, while the remaining four held the wizards, and the phoenix, captive. Snape stiffened at the sight of black cloaks and masks, before relaxing once he realized that the masks were in the shape of animals. The three raised an eyebrow at the strange swords the one guarding the desk held, and the white cloak he wore. Minerva curled her lips slightly at the sight of a swirling tattoo that they all had on their arms.

Snapes eyes narrowed. 'Must be a way to tell rank,' he thought to himself. 'The tattoo's must be some way to tell what group they're in, while the white cloak must signify some type of captain. The black tattoo with the red outline must be a rank… I suppose the masks are to be able to tell them apart…' His thoughts tapered off as he waited for some action.

The old man finally spoke.

"I am Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagekure. Who are you, and why are you here?"

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "I have absolutely no idea."

The white cloaked guard in front of him snarled, and punched him harshly in the stomach. "Watch your attitude, old fool!"

Snape snorted. "Guess they won't take your crap, will they Albus?"

Dumbledore wheezed and ignored Snape. "I apologize. My name is–" He was punched again. "We don't care who you are, why are you here?"

A female voice interrupted whatever answers he might have given. "What's going on here?"

The one guarding the Hokage's desk snapped into attention, his hand over his heart. "Fox-sama! Weasel-sama! I thought you were both on a three day mission?" They saluted, and the three teachers were soon able to see the two who the others seemed to respect so much. Minerva swallowed a gasp of absolute shock.

Two intimidating figures wearing white cloaks and crimson tattoo's stood side by side, one easily dwarfing the other, while eight more of the strange black-cloaked warriors and a large black wolf stood behind them.

The taller of the two was a male wearing a mask that appeared to be some sort of snarling rodent, obviously a weasel from what the others had said. His skin was incredibly pale, almost vampiric, and her was incredibly muscular and fit. He had soft, spiky black hair that almost touched his shoulders, and, through the eyeholes of the mask, crimson eyes were easily seen. Crimson eyes that were currently glaring at them. Snape shuddered as a memory of his torture at the hand of his Lord, flashed through his mind. He quickly pushed he picture away in a practiced occlumenced movement.

Beside the man, with his arm wrapped around her middle, was a short girl. Slender, and wearing the uniform that the rest were wearing, she stood out purely for her face. With soft creamy skin, she had long black curly hair that fell in waves down her back, offsetting her pale skin even more. Thin feral emerald pools stood out from her Fox mask, which was far more amazing then the others around her. While the others around her had crimson swirls decorating their mask, hers had thick black whiskers, and three thin crimson stripes adorning each cheek. Around her neck was a black silk collar with gold studs, and a beautiful gold ring hung from it.

The man, Weasel, nodded in acknowledgement at the masked warrior's remark. "We were sent on the mission. We managed to get there at full speed after half a day, and exterminated the target easily. We fled far enough, before settling down for the night. We spent the past day coming here. Mission accomplished."

Minerva looked sickened at the thought of such easy brutality.

The woman, Fox, seemed to tire at the looks the three teachers were covering her with. She spoke again. "I said, what's going on here?"

The first white-cloaked warrior, (Who had a cat mask) spoke again. "Fox-sama, these intruders appeared in a column of flame with this bird, and started to attack the Hokage. We were about to start interrogating them, when you appeared."

The woman nodded in approval. "Good work. But next time, remember not to be so soft on them. They attacked our Hokage. Don't just ask. Threaten to behead them with a dull shuriken, and then actually do it when they hesitate." Cat nodded enthusiastically, apparently happy about getting advice from someone of so high a rank, while Snape and Dumbledore paled. Instead of paling like her peers, Minerva turned a horrible shade of puce. "Still, good work. Dismissed!"

The captives stumbled as they were released when the five saluted and vanished in a puff of smoke. Dumbledore tried to make peace with the two people obviously in power. "I apologize, but we weren't–" He cut off his sentence when he found himself pinned to the wall by both the man, and the large wolf. The white cloaked male spoke in a cold deep voice. "I don't believe telling you that you could speak yet. Stay silent, or die."

Dumbledore stared at the crimson eyes glaring down at him and nodded, trembling slightly. The Weasel mask nodded, before it's owner stepped back.

Fawkes squaked in indignation, before falling silent at another of the masked man's glares. The Phoenix primly fluttered to the desk, and perched on top, beak high in the air.

Dumbledore glared at the masked-mans back, and found himself gasping for air as the wolf pinning him to the wall increased her pressure. Weasel turned towards Snape. "You, speak."

Snape bowed slightly. "My name is Severus Snape, or, I believe in your language, Snape Severus." Dumbledore sent him a slightly shocked look. "Oh don't give me that look Albus, it's obvious that they were speaking Japanese. How did I know? Simple." He snorted slightly. "I'm observant." He turned once again to the man who now seemed to be giving off a feeling of amusement. "Like I said, I am Severus Snape, and this is Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore."

Fox gave an impression of having raised an eyebrow. "Such odd names… Now why are you here from the Outside?"

Snape looked at her in confusing. "I don't know what you're talking about when you say Outside. We are professors from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Potions Master, Minerva is the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress, while Albus is the Headmaster. We came because we were searching for a girl that was lost. Fifteen years ago, a man who I was spying upon came across a prophecy that spoke of his downfall. Incredibly evil and wanting to conquer the world, he decided to stop the prophecy from possibly coming to past."

He ignored the murmur of, "What else is new," when he spoke of conquering the world and continued. "He came to a certain house to murder its occupants. The owners of the house were part of a secret group called the Order of Phoenix, which was based upon an effort to fight the Dark Lord. He murdered the parents, and when he sent a spell to murder the child, something happened and he was destroyed. The baby girl, named Arianna Potter, disappeared with only the clue of an intricate burn mark with silver strands fading above it. Since that time, we have been searching for her, and finally found a clue. We asked Fawkes, the phoenix, the transport us to where she was, and we appeared here. Albus was about to speak to your, Hokage," He stumbled over the word, "when we were pinned down." He shrugged. "Then you appeared." He looked at the man shrewdly. "I have to give my commends. No matter how painful, they did very well with their promptness."

Weasel gave a sarcastic bow of thanks. "Why thank you," he answered dryly, "That comment just made the highlight of my day."

The woman who he had been holding onto before rolled her eyes slightly. "Why would you think that you would find the girl here? And why would you not have given up?"

Minerva spoke up, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I can't say the same with Albus," She sent a watery glare towards the aforementioned man, "but Severus and I made an oath with Lily, her mother, swearing that we would protect her daughter. It almost broke us when she vanished. She was like the granddaughter I never had, and Severus almost believed her his Goddaughter, or daughter. I would do anything to find her again. We thought that Fawkes would flame us to wherever she was." She gave a sad shrug. "Obviously that failed.

The Hokage, who had been staying silent, spoke up. "No other reasons why you did not give up? Most would have given up after fifteen years of not finding her."

Snape spoke up. "Normally, we would agree. However this is different. Not only is this the Girl-Who-Lived, a silly name derived from her being the only one to survive the spell that was placed upon her, but she is a witch. She has magic in her, and if that magic is not trained or harnessed properly, dangerous things could happen. People could die from the magical accidents that could occur."

One of the other eight warriors spoke up. "Why did you not use your, Phoenix I believe you called it, to come here before?"

Dumbledore spoke. "I believe I am the only one who can answer that." He was given a glare for his efforts, and the wolf pinning him to the wall snarled dangerously. He ignored them with effort and continued to speak. "Fawkes needed a signal to hone in on. We sent numerous letters, but none of them were delivered. It was only when I sent a magically enhanced owl that the letter went through, and Fawkes was able to get the signal necessary."

Fox jerked slightly. "Hold on, an owl letter? With a strange emblem? The one that I know Ibiki sent back with a trap even though he was trying to hide it from me? That letter?"

Albus looked up hopefully. "You know who received it?"

"_**I**_ received it."

Albus froze in shock as his dreams of an abused, easily manipulated orphan were single handedly destroyed by what seemed as a hardened killer. He finally gathered his wits together. "I don't believe it! Prove it!"

"How?"

"Remove your mask! Arianna Potter would obviously resemble Lily and James."

Fox looked towards the Hokage, who had been sitting patiently, questioningly. He nodded, and spoke. "You and Weasel may remove your masks and introduce yourselves, properly this time."

The tense and cold atmosphere of an interrogation receded immediately at the command. Snape breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that they were now going to be treated more like guests then captives.

The woman nodded, before turning to the wolf, still pinning the Headmaster to the wall. "Down Akina."

The wolf grunted, and lowered herself to all fours before speaking. Snape did a double-take. Speaking? Obviously it was purely magical… "Be that way Fox. See if I talk to you again."

"And see if I let you eat our enemies again."

"Don't be cruel."

"You want to see how cruel I can get?"

"Fox, stop stalling and get on with it."

Slowly both the woman and the man removed their masks. All the professors gaped in shock. Snape stared at both, dazed from his shock. 'How could a man be described as beautiful?' His mind froze at that thought.

They were as beautiful as Snape had though. The man had an elegant, almost feminine face framed by dark hair, crimson eyes, and high cheekbones. His eyes not only seemed intimidating and feral, but also brought forward the sense of cold calculation. But the woman… She was the one who captured their attention purely for her beauty.

Her emerald feral eyes seemed to peer through their souls, and brought to mind the thought of barely restrained passion. Set in a thin, purely feminine face, she had high elegant cheekbones like her peer. Crimson slashes that matched her mask seemed to spring from underneath her ear and jaw. While nothing else about her petite body changed, her whole outfit now seemed to define her beauty, instead of hide it. Obvious scars ran down her arms and neck, yet, between her eyes, on her forehead, lay a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, a light mark almost hidden against her pale skin and dark hair. While obviously different then expected, she was obviously the daughter of the deceased Lily and James Potter.

She, being the long lost daughter of Lily and James Potter, glared at them in annoyance. "Happy yet? Good."

The man beside her, Weasel, smirked at her remark before sliding his arm around her waist possessively. He began to speak in that cold voice devoid of all emotion. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are Shinobi, and one of the highest ranks. We," He gestured to himself and the other robed warriors behind him, "are two of the many teams of the Anbu. Fox and I are the captains of both teams. I am Uchiha Itachi, or in your language, Itachi Uchiha, and this is Fox, also known as Morino-Inuzuka-Hyuuga-Kazama Kiyoko," his voice softened marginally. "My fiancée."

Minerva stumbled back slightly in shock. "Fiancée? She is only fifteen!"

The Hokage laughed softly. "It is incredibly dangerous here, so people tend to marry incredibly young. Fifteen is the age most people are actually engaged. Why, I was married when I turned fifteen!"

Kiyoko crinkled her nose slightly. "Yea, and how many years ago was this now? Eighty? Ninety? A hundred?"

Sarutobi glared at her. "Watch yourself, or I might have you doing D rank missions for a year!"

Kiyoko flipped her hair slightly, before hugging Itachi close. "Don't be foolish. You can't do that. If I were doing D rank missions, there wouldn't be enough for the Genins. Besides, you can't demote your personal guard."

Akina gave a bark of laughter. "Yes he can, he's done it before."

Kiyoko wagged her finger at her companion. "Ah yes, but you forget the fact that I had my revenge."

Itachi interrupted Akina before she could answer. "As amusing as this is, we need to stay on topic."

Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly at her. "Arianna, my girl! How wonderful it is to–" A whoosh of air escaped his lungs as he was punched in the stomach for a fourth time.

"Don't call me Arianna, nor 'Your girl'. I don't know you, and I don't want to know you. And I don't need to go to this school of yours, as I am perfectly trained in my Chakra."

Snape tried to hide his smirk at the sight of the gasping Headmaster on the floor. "What do you mean, Chakra? And what did you mean earlier when you spoke of the Outside?"

"Chakra is what you call magic, only more potent, if the records are correct. Byakugan!" Snape swallowed a choke, and Minerva stumbled back as Kiyoko's eyes, iris, pupil and sclera, all turned a bright pool of emerald, and as the veins about the eye bulged. "Yes… It's as it is recorded. Wizards are able to use Chakra, which is what you call magic. However, most of your Chakra points are closed, so you are much weaker then shinobi. Oddly enough, it's only the chakra points in one of your hands that remain open."

Minerva nodded at that explanation. "It makes sense. We use wands to harness magic."

One of the ninja waiting for a decision concerning their leaders snorted. "Wand-waving and everything. Weaklings. Exactly like those stories we're told at bedtime."

Snape smirked in agreement. "Some of us are able to use our hands only, but it is significantly harder. It is believed by the " he sneered the word, "_general populace_ that it is impossible. Back to my question. I am currently researching a way for wizards to not be forced to use a tool. What do you mean by Outside?"

Sarutobi interrupted. "I believe I can answer that. You see, we are currently in the Elemental countries, in the Land of Fire, in the ninja village of Konoha. The Elemental Countries are in believed to be a pocket universe, a rip in the fabric of reality if you will, located in what I believe you call the Bermuda Triangle." He interpreted the looks sent to him by his captains easily. "Don't look at me like that, I dug it all out from the Hokage archives."

Kiyoko snorted. "Amazing… Seeing how the Hokage archives are still a mess. I suppose we now know who made it." Akina snickered.

Sarutobi looked down his nose at her in mock annoyance. "As I was saying, Konoha is a pocket universe in a rip of the fabric of time and reality. Time moves much faster there, then here. There is, I believe a text that I read that might explain the owl problems. It spoke of how a great firebird would appear in a pillar of flame, bearing those of Wands to come and plead for help. The text then went on a great spiel about the weakness of the wizards, and how pathetic they were, before it continued to something useful. It then spoke about how in times of great need, as I mentioned, wizards would come and hire Shinobi to come and do certain missions. Most of the missions were, I believe I should mention, B rank and above. Anything below was considered an insult, and the perpetrator was promptly killed."

Dumbledore gulped.

Akina stared at the man blankly before questioning parts of the sudden lecture. "If only firebirds could come here, then how did that owl come?"

"It was a magically enhanced owl, as the Hogwarts Headmaster stated."

"Ah…"

Minerva stared at him blankly. "What do you mean, B rank?"

"The Shinobi system is divided into several groups. From lowest to highest, they are; Civilian, Academy Student, Genin, Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin, Jounin, Anbu, Hokage, and Sannin. Hokage is the title for the leader of the village, who tends to be the strongest. There are only three Sannin at a time, and one was known as the _Snake Sannin._"

He spat out the word, and Kiyoko continued the explanation. "The Slug Sannin and the Toad Sannin were the other two. Toad beats Slug beats Snake and back to the beginning. It's supposed to show that while all three have their strengths and weakness's, all three make up a whole and are, in the end equal."

Snape blinked. "That's amazingly fair."

Kiyoko smirked. "The ranks refer to the level of missions, D rank being the lowest. D rank missions are lowly menial tasks like cleaning up garbage, walking pets, and doing other such tasks that generally help promote teamwork but occasionally, in my case anyway, destroy it. When we mess up, ninja of any level tend to be punished with D rank missions for periods of time." She smirked. "Not me, as I tend to get my revenge."

Sarutobi glared at her. "Continue."

She bristled at his tone. "Ubi fans and dancing girls!"

He fells silent and she continued. "The highest class is believed to be S class, but there is the unspecified class above it. That class is only for the most detrimental mission that affects the safety and lives of all in the Ninja village, Fire country, or our allied countries as a whole. You don't really need to understand the specifics seeing as you are not Konoha Shinobi."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "It's amazingly straightforward."

"Indeed it is."

Dumbledore interrupted the conversation, having completed the complicated process of deciding that Kiyoko, or Arianna as he insisted on calling her, was too hard to manipulate face to face. "What will it cost for me to hire Arianna to come and guard my school?"

"How dangerous is it? And she did ask to be called Kiyoko, by the way. You would be forced to hire both Kiyoko and Itachi, as Hyuuga tradition dictates that I cannot separate the two of them from each other for longer then a week or two."

Itachi and Kiyoko snorted simultaneously at the straight-faced lie.

"It would be incredibly dangerous, admittedly, as Lord Voldemort has returned, and has started sending his armies towards Hogwarts."

"Lord Voldemort?"

Snape interrupted. "The man who tried to kill Kiyoko when she was a baby."

"Ahh…"

Itachi's eyes suddenly gleamed. He pulled out a small gold necklace that held a shard of a small stone embedded in the medallion from his pocket, and held it out for them to see. "Do you have any stones like this in your world?"

Kiyoko squealed. "That's so pretty! Where did you get something like that?!"

Itachi smirked at her fondly. "I actually found it when I was a child on a mission. I showed it to my sensei because its beauty impressed me, and I was told of its significance. I have kept it ever since then, and I mounted it on a medallion a little while ago."

The others leaned forward to see the small blue stone, attempting to ignore the loving byplay. Snape shook his head. "I don't recognize it. But then again, unless it's useful in Potions, I never saw the use of remembering the names, uses, and appearances of anything."

Dumbledore shook his head in agreement. "I have never in all my many years seen such a stone as this one."

"I have. I currently own two."

Both of the wizards almost got whiplash as they looked at Minerva, who blushed. "When I was younger I was obsessed with gemstones, and diamonds and such. Much like the other girls now that I think of it. The other girls and myself did a large research so that we could decide on what stones our future dream wedding ring would have. This stone was actually the one I chose. Magical stones were so fascinating to me at the time. It's actually nameless to us, us being both the magical world, and the non-magical world. It's a rare stone, but there are around 40 of the stones floating around for those rich people to grab when they wish to show off their prestige. One of these stones could buy you a place in the Malfoy and Potter vaults combined." There was silence as the information was absorbed.

Itachi ignored her as he clasped the medallion onto the collar, behind the ring. He smirked at Kiyoko and leaned close to her ear. "Cute. Especially with the squeal yesterday about how you were going to marry me."

Kiyoko turned crimson. "I thought only Ibiki saw that!!!" Ibiki would never let her live it down, especially after all those years trying to feminize her. And now, apparently, her team never would either.

He smirked and kissed the tip of her ear slightly. "I followed you home to make sure you got there safely."

Kiyoko melted into his arms, and the two assembled teams behind them "aww"ed at the cuteness of the scene. They were ignored.

Sarutobi, (Who had, once again, been ignoring the by-play), smirked suddenly. "Pay us two of these stones, and I will send Kiyoko, Itachi, and Akina on an S class priority mission to protect your school."

Akina started to protest, "Wha–?!"

Dumbledore perked up immediately. "Deal."

Minerva stepped forward and brought out a small sack. She pulled out the two stones. "Like I said, I was wanting those stones for the rings. I sold fifteen years of my transfiguration abilities to the Potters to be able to pay for one of them. I am now, literally, a Potter servant. Anything that a Potter, or a Potter spouse, tells me to do, I must do. The stones were going to be on my wedding ring, but I never got married. It's a small price to pay to be near a Potter again. The Potters gave me the second one for being such a loyal servant. They gave it to me in their will." She handed the stones trustingly to the old Hokage, who nodded at her in understanding. She stepped back and put the sack back into her pocket, before turning to Dumbledore. "Albus, I want a full refund. The school will be paying me back."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, very well…"

Behind them, a conversation of a different kind was going on.

"That's not fair! I don't want to go to a school where pathetic children will pull my fur!"

"Suck it up, and shut up."

"I refuse!"

There was a shing of drawn shuriken. "Shut up."

"Bite me!"

"That's your job, puppy."

"Don't call me puppy!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm superior!"

There was a swish of a katana. "Say that again? I didn't hear you."

"Shutting up."

"Finally."

"That's not nice!"

"Shut up!"

"NEVER!!!"

"Hey Itachi, do you wanna see what the inside of a wolf looks like?"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!!!!" The last word was drawn out to a long howl.

Crash

"Why Akina, it's so obvious!"

"Wha?" There was a momentary pause.

"Your so much fun to bug!" Insert upside down U Eyes, sparkles and flowers

"MEANIE!!!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry Itachi."

There was a pause, then a snicker. "SHUT UP!"

The three foreigners gaped at the odd play by play between the Shinobi. They finally noticed Sarutobi's attempts, and tried to mimic him.

Sarutobi attempted to ignore by-play between wolf and girl, and continued. "There are several stipulations that I should mention though."

Dumbledores eyes gleamed as his attention turned back to the topic at hand, hoping to find a loophole.

"As I mentioned, Itachi goes as well."

"Done."

"They are to be given free reign to do anything they choose to do, and to administer any punishments that they see fit."

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "They must not go overboard, and they must have at least one teacher agree to the punishments if they are higher then removing 15 points. Should the punishment be more severe and the teacher find that the student did not deserve it, the student will be given twice as many points as what was taken, and publicly apologized to."

"I believe that's fair."

"Also, anything I say is to be followed to a 't'. I can overrule anything else that is said."

"That's acceptable. Also, to satisfy your need to know about your future guard, and to allow Kiyoko and Itachi a chance to learn about your school, one of you is to stay here."

Snape frowned, even as Dumbledore fought it, still caught off guard from the quick agreement to his last stipulation. "That's not quite fair is it? They have classes to prepare-"

"-And they can prepare them here. One of you either stays, or there is no contract."

"Minerva could stay. I need Severus to brew some potions, and he is needed as a spy more then Minerva as a Deputy Headmistress."

Kiyoko nodded immediately, having finished tying up Akina. "Agreed." Akina whimpered pathetically from her bound position on the floor.

Dumbledore nodded to Minerva, grabbed Severus, and vanished with Fawkes in a pillar of fire. Minerva stared at the column of vanishing flame for a moment before huffing. "How rude!"

Itachi smirked. "You must agree however with his need to flee from us as quickly as possibly."

Sarutobi smirked. "Yes, I suppose he was wanting to avoid getting punched in the stomach again."

Minerva huffed again. "He's lucky he left so soon. I would transfigured him into a dung beetle had I had the chance! No offence to you of course," she hurried to assure, "But I did not agree to be bartered for!"

One of the Anbu behind Kiyoko laughed silently. Itachi ignored the interruption and nodded at her politely. "None taken. May I ask why you stay with him?"

Minerva stared at him slightly, before twisting her lips in a sad smile. "I must stay with him. You see, it was only until Arianna,-I apologize- Kiyoko vanished that I realized that he was manipulating Severus and I. I still believed at the time that he was doing it for the best but it was only until recently that I learned how deep his manipulations ran. I stayed, even when I suspected him, so that I could help Severus to his freedom, and I could find out things about Ari– I apologize again- Kiyoko."

Kiyoko leaned forward slightly. "Why would Severus need his freedom? Is he a slave? A servant?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. Albus took advantage of Severus's guilt at being a Death Eater, that's the servant of the Dark Lord, and managed to have Severus make an Unbreakable Oath of loyalty. Severus only became a Death Eater because of pressure from his family, his father, and his anger at being rejected by Lily, your mother. Really, it's an oath of silence, and obedience rather then of loyalty. Severus can only escape the Oath through either Albus's death, or his own. Should Severus tell any of Albus's secrets to anyone other then myself, and only after having found it out for myself, he will die. I have to stay to help Severus, he does not deserve the suffering his lot in life has inflicted upon him."

Kiyoko nodded in acceptance of the explanation, her eyes far away in thought. She suddenly smirked. "I suppose Dumbledore will find it harder to manipulate me?"

The group behind her snickered. One of them, a female with a mask of a fish, spoke up. "Yes. Anbu are like that, aren't we? Especially since he only verbally agreed to the contract, and he neglected to sign on the line. After all, Anbu can become very forgetful folk. We forget our promises very quickly."

Another piped up. "Especially since Shinobi are trained to be able to lie to their mothers!"

"Some of us do!"

"You would know that, wouldn't you!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!"

"I didn't but you did!"

There was a surge of laughter, and Itachi rolled his crimson eyes at the comment. "Anbu 6, replenish your supplies, and put everything in sealing scrolls. We are going to go on a mission in two days, and we don't want any last second packing because they forgot to pack." He glared at a man who had a monkey mask. "A thousand, one fingered pushups, and a training session with Kiyoko and I for the person who's late because they had last second packing to do." There was a group shudder, as Kiyoko and Itachi grinned like a shark who had scented blood. "Anbu 6, Dismissed!"

"Anbu 5, Dismissed!"

The two team saluted in unison, and vanished in large puffs of smoke. Kiyoko coughed slightly, and waved away the smoke. "Stupid smoke. Either that, or leaves, and frankly, both are annoying."

Minerva looked interested. "They can vanish in a swirl of leaves as well?"

Kiyoko smirked. "It's something you learn as a Chuunin traditionally. Itachi learned it in the Academy. The smoke is annoying, as it irritates your lungs, and blinds your sense of sight and smell, but the leaves leave a large mess. I'm currently working on one that will cause you to vanish in a pillar of wind. I'm thinking the intimidation factor will rise greatly."

Sarutobi leaned forward. "I should probably interrupt before you corrupt the woman. Kiyoko, Itachi, bring Minerva," He stumbled over the name slightly, "To your home, and then return for an assassination."

Itachi's attention snapped to the old Hokage. "Who, where, and how."

"I'll leave the how to you, but you are to assassinate a Katenaga Kuro, at the Earth Country borders. I don't care on the how, but you are to blame the death on Rain." He tossed a folder over to Kiyoko, who caught it in a simple practiced movement.

The Deputy Headmistress looked horrified. "How can you be so at ease with murder?!"

Itachi rolled his eyes slightly. "We are the **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai, or in simplified terms, Anbu. In your language we are the Special Assassination and Tactics Squad. We are trained to kill. The very motto of one of our Anbu groups, is, as directly quoted, "There are no names. There are no feelings... There is no past... There is no future. There is only the mission..." Of course, the Root is always far too extreme, and it was disbanded a little while ago because we believe it's leader meant to take over and destroy Konoha, but that is beyond the point. We are the harbingers of death. We are Anbu. We are death personified. That is who we are."

Kiyoko touched Itachi's shoulder softly, and he subsided with a last glare towards Minerva. She turned back to the shocked woman. "We are trained to kill. Our land is far more dangerous then yours is. In your world, you only have large wars once after many decades have passed. In our world, people die all the time. The Elemental Countries is a blood-filled world. We must to kill to survive. We have not yet achieved that peace that your world has. The Anbu is a group made up of the best, a group that is used as a weapon to combat the enemy in secret, and to protect the village. We are a type of army, or police. It's our way of living."

Minerva subsided slightly, still obviously unhappy with the blatant murder. "I still don't believe it's right…" she muttered under her breath.

"Dismissed."

Kiyoko and Itachi saluted like the others who had left before them, before turning on their heel, and walking through the door. Minerva looked lost. Sarutobi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Go! Follow them. They will bring you to where you will be sleeping for the next few nights."

Minerva nodded, and started to turn before she paused. "How do you speak English?" She quickly continued when she spotted Sarutobi's slightly confused look. "You say we are in a pocket universe, but you are able to speak English. I thought Severus said you were Japanese."

The Third Hokage smiled in understanding and mild indulgance. "I know how to speak English, because all the records kept in the Hokage archives are in English. To become Hokage, one must learn the language, or they will not know the secrets kept by their predecessors: Secrets that need to be known by one person alone. My Anbu know because they have a jutsu on them. A jutsu would be what you call a spell, by the way. It's a translator jutsu, but it only lasts for three months before it must be renewed. If I recall correctly, the Anbu have around two weeks before they must refresh the jutsu."

Minerva thanked him, before turning and leaving the room, rushing to get to where Itachi and Kiyoko had waited. Behind her, in the room, Sarutobi smirked before smoking on his pipe. "How interesting… How very interesting… I can just see the interesting times that will soon be following this sudden merge of culture…"

* * *

I know you don't believe me,

But I feel it must be said,

Reviews are really awesome,

Since with school I'm sick with dread.

My tests are coming up soon,

I must not fail to get that "A"

I'll graduate with honors,

Or flowers on my grave you'll lay.

I've so much work to complete,

And Huckleberry Finn to read (The angst!)…

I've karate, and college, and pets, and home,

I've got enough on my plate to taste!

But I take the time away you see,

From all the stuff I do,

Just to take a moment and write,

And wait for a review.

The (reviews), they really perk me up,

As each add to my sad day,

They cheer me up, and help me write,

It helps in every way.

Flames will help amuse me,

While critics help me laugh,

While, "the story is pwnfull's" helps,

It's not really worth ev'n half.

All I need are some suggestions,

Points that I forgot to fix,

Thoughts about the work I wrote,

And happy thoughts of tricks!

Phrases that may-haps be cute,

And suggestions for the plot,

Reviews are a wonderful world of art,

Or plots would soon be ploots!

So press that lovely button,

Just thank me for the hours,

I spent freezing off my fingers,

…Come on, its not that hard.

It's just a little button,

Tell me you aren't that pathetic…

Heck, you could even thank me for the poem

That I wrote when school was hectic!

Bows Thank you! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Also, you might find it interesting, but a bunch of the birthday gifts come into play in the next chapter. Just a little teaser.


End file.
